The Bet
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Sonic and Shadow make a bet that Shadow can make Amy fall for him. Shadow was nervous so he told her about. She agreed to help him, but the rules didn't say anything about him falling for her... M rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_The Bet_

_Chapter 1_

**3:16 pm**

**Station Square Park**

Chatter, laughter, yelling, and whooping all came from this very park. People on the sidewalk that passed were shocked such a small group could be so loud. What group you may ask?

The group was Team Sonic, no doubt.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Shadow had shown up. They were joined by the Chaotix Team; Charmy, Espio, and Vector. And over the years, they picked up a couple of new faces such as, Mystique the Hedgehog, Snowlina Jackson, Zariqua Jones, D`Angelo Jackson, and Bryan the Hedgehog.

The reason for their presence in the usually quiet park was a celebration. A celebration of _two_ birthdays. The special birthday girl was Amy Rose and the not-so-happy birthday boy was Shadow the Hedgehog.

They were the only ones in the group with the same birthday, but were two years apart. Amy was turning 18 and Shadow, 20 (physically anyway).

The boys and girls set up different parties, each on different sides of the park. That explains the noise levels.

* * *

_**The BOYS' Party**_

"So, Shadow, how does feel being physically twenty?" Silver asked.

Shadow just simply shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to feel? It just means another year gone by in my immortal life."

"Dude, you got to look past that! Sure, you live forever, but that doesn't mean you have to waste it being single. You're twenty years old, with a job, money, and nice house, and the only thing missin' is a girl." Sonic exclaimed.

He was tired sitting back watching his now close friend grow 'old' without someone to love or love him. Matter of fact, just about all of his friends were getting on his case about being single.

By now, mostly everyone was in a relationship. Tails had Cream, Knuckles had Rouge, Charmy supposedly has a girlfriend that lives a ways from the city, and Silver has yet to get with Blaze. Not that many singles left. At least single girls, to be exact.

"I don't need a girl in my life. Love is for those who needs another person to depend on for a happy life. My life is alright the way it is." Shadow explained.

Sonic sighed. He's had enough. "Shadow, you really are stubborn sometimes. That's why I want to make you a deal." Shadow suddenly became interested in Sonics' conversation.

"What might this deal be about?" He was rather impatient.

Sonic smirked. "I'm willing to give one hundred dollars to try and get into a girl's pants. If 100 isn't enough, I'll double it depending on who you chose."

Shadow's interest had faded away. _'Is he really that desperate to see me with a girl?' Shadow thought._

"What girls do I have to chose from?"

"Any girl at Amy's party." Silver suggested. Sonic agreed. He liked that idea very much.

"You have to be kidding me? There are four girls there actually single, Snowlina said she has a boyfriend somewhere, Blaze has yet to admit her feelings to any of you, and Zariqua is just simply annoying." Shadow said. He was going to get out of this.

"What about Amy? It could be one heck of a birthday for her." Silver said.

"Rose and I have a friendship that is complicated. I wouldn't say I'm close to her but, I really don't know that much about her." Shadow said. Hopefully they bought that and would leave it alone, but he was wrong.

"Okay, you'll have two months to get to know her better and make her fall in love with you. As long as you score her virginity, you get the money." Sonic explained with a smile.

Shadow was glaring daggers at the boy when they were interrupted by none other than Amy Rose herself.

"Um, guys?" she nervously asked.

Sonic looked towards Amy with a smile. "Yes, Amy? Is it something you need?"

"I was wondering if you had any extra whipped cream 'cause I need it for something." she explained.

Sonic got up, and found a can of whipped cream for Amy. He came back and handed it to her. "Bye." and with that, she walked off.

"Okay, that was kind of awkward." Silver said.

"I wonder what they're doing. They had at least six cans yesterday." Knuckles said. Sonic got a very mischievous idea.

"Let's find out. I think it might be worth the while."

* * *

Everyone agreed, but Shadow had no choice and was dragged along. They hid in some bushes next to the girls' area where Amy's birthday was being celebrated. What they found shocked them more than being hit with a 10,000 volt ray-gun.

The girls were all in bikinis run around spraying each other with whipped cream. The park sprinklers were on as well and they were wet with whipped cream dripping from different places on their bodies. They giggled as Zariqua pulled Rouge's bikini shorts to put whipped cream in there.

Amy was sitting by herself, in her bikini on her IPod, just watching as they ran around. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and was wet as well with whipped cream all over her. She looked sad and was.

"What's wrong with her?" Silver asked out loud.

"You think if I knew I would be here? Seriously, Silver, you act slow sometimes." Knuckles said.

"Shadow, go see what's wrong with her." Sonic said. He had an idea but needed Shadow away to help get it together.

"Why me? We're not even supposed to be here!" Shadow said pissed off. Sonic was up to something and he didn't like it.

"Come on, Shadow! Are you scared she'll turn you down and slap you in the face?" Knuckles joked. Shadow glared at the echidna for all it was worth.

"I'll go, but when I get back Sonic better not try anything funny." Shadow explained before getting up from his spot.

Sonic laughed as his plan worked. Boy, was he gonna have some fun!

Shadow carefully and slowly made his way over to the tree Amy was sitting under. She was still crying as she looked at the Ipod in her hands. Shadow cleared his throat to get her attention. She just looked at him.

"What?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I was seeing if you still had the can of whipped cream when I saw you crying." he smoothly lied.

"Why do you care?! Nobody seems to care, I'm just annoying to everyone…" she screamed. Her temper was still the same.

"If that's the way you feel, I'll just leave then." he turned to leave, but before he could get five feet away he was called backed.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that, it-it's just…" she trailed off.

Shadow came back and sat down. He just sat there and listened to her. He found out that the girls weren't really celebrating Amy's birthday, but more like celebrating that Amy had finally stopped her ways of being a bratty teenager and becomes an adult. The sad part about it was that Rouge had the nerve to yell at her when she questioned her about if they were going to have an actually party for her birthday.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Shadow questioned. He was extremely pissed off, even more so that Sonics' mischievous behavior towards the bet seemed like nothing.

"What can I do? Just from asking a question, I got yelled at by Rouge, and Zariqua joined her by spraying me in the face with whipped cream. That's why I'm sitting over here away from them."

She explained.

"Hmph." was all Shadow could. As much as he wanted to go and beat Rouge and Zariqua, they were girls. His temper was worse than Amy's, he had hoped.

Then he remembered something. The bet came to his mind. Should she tell her or just go along with it. But he's been honest with for as long as he could remember. So he was telling her…just to mess with Sonic.

"Amy?"

"Yea?"

"How would you feel if I told you I made a bet with Sonic that I could… um… make you fall for me?" he said carefully. She stared at him for a minute. She didn't know if he was lying.

"Are you for real?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was Sonics' idea, not mine." he said quickly knowing where it was going.

"So why are you telling me?"

"I didn't want to lie to you, so I told you."

They were silence just staring at each other. No one said anything as the girls laughter was still heard. Sonic and the guys were wondering what was happening.

"Okay, so you thought telling me would help you win it?" she said after a while.

"No, but you can help me. I'll split the money with you."

"How much?" she had skeptical look. If she was getting involved, she needed to know the details.

"Two hundred even. We go 50/50 and all you have to do is _act_ like you like me." Shadow said. Sonic had a plan, but so did Shadow as of now.

To hear Shadow say this so coolly was amazing and honestly, Amy was starting to like it. Well, Amy secretly liked him, but was to afraid to admit it herself.

She nodded. "I guess I'll help, but you have to take me shopping for my birthday." she said.

He hesitated. He knew how out of control girls can get with shopping but agreed anyway. He got up and was about to leave before he remember his gift(s) to her.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out three small boxes. He was his birthday, but it was hers too.

"This is for you. Happy Birthday Rose." he walked off after that.

When he got far enough she looked at the boxes. One had a necklace with a heart shaped locket with her name on it. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Shadow at the Forth of July party they had last year.

Inside the second box, was a bracelet. It silver like the necklace and her name on it as well. The third and final one had a ring. It was a silver band with a Amethyst on it. Her birthstone. How he knew was a mystery to her.

She noticed that inside the ring was a message. She held it up in the sunlight to read it. 'To the most beautiful girl that ever lived…' and the ring had the rest. '…Happy Birthday, Shadow 3'

* * *

The guys watched as he came back.

"So… how did it go?" Knuckles asked.

"They're not celebrating her birthday." Shadow said.

Everyone looked confused. "What?" Shadow continued to walk as they followed him, still confused.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After an hour, everyone gathered to help Shadow and Amy open their presents. Cream helped Amy and Knuckles helped Shadow.

"Okay, you each open one present at a time and we take a picture of it." Rouge explained.

By the time they were done, Shadow had a dog tag necklace from Sonic, some clothes from Knuckles and Tails, a watch from Rouge, a pair of headphones and a couple of movies from Silver, and two books with a pair of sunglasses from Amy.

Amy had a bag of candy from Zariqua, a mini snow cone machine from Rouge, a set of earrings from Blaze, a 'How To…' book from Sonic, jewelry from Knuckles and Tails, and Shadow's gift that she decided not to share.

Afterwards, they played some games and went home. Shadow and Amy went to the mall like he said.

_S'up! This is my new story. I was wondering if you guys like? If you do, should I continue it of leave it as it is? I'd like to hear back in a review please. If I get enough votes saying yes, I will. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Bet_

_Chapter 2_

_**Back by popular demand (and like 11 reviews) I give you the second chapter to **__**The Bet.**__** Before we start I would like to put in a disclaimer. I DO NOT own Amy Rose or Shadow the Hedgehog and any other STH character used in this story. Everyone else is an OC. Also, any **__**brand**__** used in this chapter and future ones do not belong to me, either. Only some will be mine… Others belong to whatever company runs/owns/created them. Now, let's get this started!**_

_Lake Wood Mall_

_7:28 p.m. Normal POV_

Amy and Shadow were currently sitting at a table in the food court of a four-story mall. Amy had four bags total; two from _**Old Navy**_, another one from _**Racheal's Boutique**_, and the last one from _**Macy's**_. Still, Amy wanted to stop at one last store before leaving, with Shadow had no problem with, and they'd be done. Really, Shadow had put Amy on a budget (that was unnecessary) and how many stops would be made. That killed some time…

Amy had changed into a white tank top with a sky blue mini-jacket that had short sleeves, a sky blue tutu and white short leggings before they came. The look was finished with white ballet flats with a blue rose at the tip. She was eating plain vanilla ice-cream as Shadow sat and watched her. He had nothing better to do.

"So, which store should I go in next?" Amy asked him. She dipped the spoon back into the cup.

"Anywhere, but Victoria's Secret…" he stated simply.

"Why? All I'd want from there is perfume. Wait… did I get that one from Macy's?"

"_Anywhere_, but Victoria's Secret." he repeated.

"Alright, alright! Geez… what's got you all moody? I thought you'd be happy on **our** birthday." she said, bringing the spoon to her mouth afterwards.

"I'm not moody…I just don't like all the attention…" Shadow had his head hidden in his folded arms and his ears down. Nearby girls were glaring at Amy, yet looking ever-so-longing at Shadow. It's obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them, I always do. They just think we're together and all that jazz. Since they know a guy could never love them, it's what all girls that feel insecure about themselves do." Amy explained. She ate more ice-cream, not noticing Shadow's face. It held confusion.

"How can you just say that like it's nothing?"

"Well, it's pretty simple really. Just look at their faces," she pointed to another hedgehog girl with yellow fur, "…she couldn't more obvious that she's checking you out, but when she sees me, it's like automatic hatred."

"They don't even know us."

"Exactly! They judge people by looking at who they hang with. If they see a cute guy hanging with a equally cute girl, they get jealous." And just like that, Amy made it look easier to understand.

"Cute?" he said, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not talking about _you_ directly, but in their eyes, cute… or more…" she said. Amy simply shrugged her shoulders and put the spoon in her mouth again, savoring the last scoop.

"Uh-huh, how do I look in your eyes?" he said smirking.

"Cute."

Shadow dropped the smirk, and replaced it with a smug look. "That's it?"

"What am I supposed to say? That your without a doubt irresistibly handsome? Say yes to that and you go from 'cute' to self-conceited."

"…"

"Thought so." Amy got up threw away the cup. She picked two bags and left the rest for Shadow. "I changed my mind, I'll go home with what I got. It's getting late, anyway."

Shadow got up as well, and grabbed the remaining bags. They begun walking towards the door, not before hearing a couple of feminine groans filled with disappointment.

* * *

"So… anything new with you?" Amy asked. They had exited the mall and were heading towards Amy's apartment.

"No."

"Seen any good movies?" she asked. She was really trying to start a conversation… **really** trying.

"No." Amy sighed. _Well that didn't work…_

"Um…what about-"

"Amy, there is nothing going on in my life that would possibly interest you. So, why bother?"

"…" Amy sighed again.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I've been busy lately and, this thing with Sonic isn't really helping." Shadow said.

"Busy with what?" _Again with the questions?_

"G.U.N. has me running around filing paperwork for unnecessary lawsuits. They're beening sued and I have to deal with, other than that, Rouge is being a pain in the ass."

"I thought Rouge quit to work for the president?"

"She did. Rouge got fired because she was caught stealing jewelry from the president's wife." Shadow explained effortlessly.

"Is that what you meant by 'unnecessary lawsuits'?" Shadow nodded.

"I guess you really are busy…"

They finally reached Amy's door. She unlocked the door and took the bags from Shadow. Putting them in her room, she rejoined him at the door.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"I only agreed to shopping, nothing more."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Amy, I said-" Amy was in her hall closet and already had two different games in her hands. _**Monopoly **_and_** Uno**_.

"Please? I have nothing better to do."

"Can't you call Cream or something?" Shadow tried.

"She's on a date with Tails." Shadow looked around, trying to think of something else to say. "Just say yes, Shadow." he sighed.

"Fine. One hour."

"Two and I leave you alone for the rest of the day." Shadow rolled his eyes. _What 'rest of the day'? I spent most of it surrounded by crowds of people…_

"Whatever." They sat on opposite of her coffee table as Amy set the first game, Uno.

_Amy's Apartment_

_9:37 p.m._

"I have 4,732 dollars and six properties with a total of twelve houses and one hotel." Amy said.

"6,293 dollars and three properties with a total of eight houses." Shadow said. Amy started to pout.

This was their second game of Monopoly after playing Uno seven times. Shadow had managed to win every last game! Amy was furious, knowing there was someone who could beat at her favorite game. Amy threw down her money and crossed her arms.

"I can't stand you."

"It was you're idea to play this." Shadow said, with a smirk.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of throwing a game for the girl?" Amy said. She most definitely had an attitude with this guy.

"No. You should be mature enough to not let something so trivial get to you."

"Whatever. Your two hours are over. You can leave whenever." Amy said. She still held that pout, which was cute… even to Shadow. He actually felt bad.

Shadow made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. Amy wasn't at all shocked, but her face stayed the same.

"Don't think this means anything. 'Cause it doesn't." Amy said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Your just a sore loser."

"Get out." Shadow chuckled, but made his way out, nonetheless.

"You'll have to see me sooner or later." Shadow walking towards the door.

"No, I don't."

"Rose, you text at one o'clock in the morning saying you can't sleep. Do you really think I'll believe you can last one day without having some sort of interaction with me?" He said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes."

"How much you want to bet?"

"A _**Snickers**_ bar and a bag of plain **M&M's**." Amy said.

"Sure. Whatever." And with that, Shadow was gone.

* * *

_Diamond Field Park_

3:02 p.m.

Amy and Shadow sat on a park bench as Amy munched away on M&M's he bought for her, she lasted the whole night. She still couldn't sleep though...

"Sonic's throwing a pool party today." Amy said.

"So?"

"I want to go."

"You're telling me because…?" Amy growled.

"You're taking me, that's why." she said, rudely.

"What makes you say that? It's bad enough being in this bet with you, but going to his house act like this is real is too much." Shadow retorted.

"Some _Ultimate Life Form_ you are, can't even handle a fake relationship and-"

"Amy, shut the fuck up. This has nothing to do with my title as Ultimate Life Form and the fact you actually went there is beyond even the likes of you. It's only been a day, what could Sonic possibly think we've done?" Shadow said.

"There's a lot a perverted hedgehog like Sonic could think to happen. You know this, I know this. Come on, Shadow, think for minute."

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it?"

"Though about what?" Amy asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid." Shadow threatened. He just realized that he didn't tell her everything there was to know about the bet and he needed to know if she was cool with it. You know…

"I'm not. Just take me to the party!"

"Why _I_ have to?" he said.

"Because seeing us together in public could ive him an idea that we're dating for real. I know how to act." she said triumphantly. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not convinced." As soon as he said that, Amy had the nerve to actually slap him across the face. "The hell..."

"That was for telling me to shut the fuck up." Amy put quite simply.

"Guess I deserved it. That doesn't make me agree to this anymore more than before."

"Okay, I'll show up by myself and tell everyone that if I scratched your left ear, you'd act like a cute little puppy which shows you aren't as tough as you try to come off. Since your not there to say otherwise, they'll believe me."

"You make a pretty compelling point there, Rose..."

"So if I showed up, you'll be there right?"

"Show up and find out." Shadow left her alone on the bench. Amy wasn't sure if he wanted her to follow so, she got up anyway and left. Neither seem to notice Amy left her Snickers bar sitting there to melt slowly in the summer heat.

* * *

"You actually convinced him to come?" Sonic asked.

"I have my ways." Amy replied.

Yes, Shadow came with Amy, but mostly to protect his pride. Everyone were suspicious to find out what was going on between the two, I mean, two days is enough to do _something _right? Amy changed into a light blue two-piece bathing suit. The top being halter-top styled with two white stripes on each of her side, also showing her back and the bottom had white drawstrings on the sides to tighten it or loosen it. Shadow had a pair of plain red swim shorts showing off his six-pack. Even Amy has to admit, she did most definitely notice...

"...But it's Shadow?! I mean, COME ON!" Sonic exclaimed. He tried to get Shadow to agree to coming and was shot down. Then Amy comes along and all of a sudden, he's says yes like that. Sonic was both pissed and impressed.

"So? Shadow has a heart, somewhere...when he wants to... okay, I had to a few threats, but I got him here. Your welcome." Amy finally said.

"You two do anything last night? This morning?"

"Like...?"

"Sonic, get your ass over here a chose the playlist!" Knuckles shouted.

"To be continued." Sonic said, leaving.

Shadow walked quietly behind Amy until they were basically touching. He was going to scare her by getting her to notice him standing there. It'd be funny.

"I wonder what happened to my Snickers bar?" Amy wondered out loud. She wasn't turning around anytime soon, so...

"Maybe you left it in the park?" Amy visibly jumped a little and her breathe hitched. She turned to look at him with a glare.

"I find it amusing when you show your anger, Rose." Shadow said. He even had a small smile on his face when he said it.

"Because you're the only other jackass to make me angry." Amy said.

"Who might the other be? My obviously attractive side you have dreams about?" At the park, Amy was without a doubt dissing Shadow's acting skills. Boy, was she about to get a wake up call...

"...I m-meant Sonic... you know what, I think I heard Cheese calling me."

"He says 'chao' instead of words. How could he possibly call for you?"

Amy didn't answer him, but instead walked away. He smirked to himself. Who says he can't act? No one should ever doubt the skills of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Like I _have_ to make her fall for me..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"He was totally trying me Cream!"

"Maybe-"

"I can't stand that...that...ugh!"

"Or maybe-"

"Chao chao!"

"Amy!"

Amy had dragged Cream into the bathroom to talk and Cheese followed them. Amy's was turned on by Shadow and she wasn't about to admit to it. She just wouldn't.

"What?"

"Maybe Shadow isn't. He could like you back." Cream suggested.

"I don't like him!" Amy protested.

"Then why are we in a bathroom as you rant on and on about how you can't him?" Cream said, arms crossed.

"Uhhh... I don't...know..."

"Case closed."

"But, I can't like him. Sonic and him-" Amy quickly shut up. Cream doesn't know about the bet... or at least she hoped.

"Sonic told me and Rouge and see to that we monitor you're reaction to Shadow's every move with you. And I heard you and him talking."

"Well, Sonic certainly didn't keep this low key... that's besides the point. I need help!" Amy whined.

"Just let it play out naturally Amy. Shadow likes you in some way, your in a bathing suit at a pool party. Look for signs that says he's coming around." Cream said.

"You're so young and wise."

"I've had a lot of talks with mom. She knows Tails asked me out." Amy had a big grin on her face.

"I need details!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Shadow, get in the pool."

"No."

"Get in it."

"No."

"You get off your butt and get in that pool!"

"Um, let me think about it... NO!"

Amy sank in her seat on the lounge chair. She been doing this for three minutes and Cream watched from afar laughing with Tails. Shadow and Amy's encounters were like a reality TV show to everyone else. Amy always seems to bring the drama in some way.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Amy curled her hands into fists and glared at the boy.

"Hitting me does nothing. You'll hurt yourself." Shadow said. Amy gave up and left.

"Well, any signs?" Cream asked. She was trying to hide her snicker, but it came off as a huge smile.

"You know, for a sixteen year old, you're a pain in the ass. You're the sweet one, remember?" Amy said, arms crossed.

"I know, I still am! Your love life is just very interesting."

"I do not love nor like him!"

"You say that now..." Tails added in.

"Tails, go a dunk yourself in the pool." Amy threatened.

"Silver and I can talk to him if you want. I mean, we're all not exactly friends, but I'm sure we can get something out of 'em."

"Oh, like it'll make a difference. Guy is impossible!" She fumed to herself. _It's like no one understands this._

"So you **don't** want me to talk to him?"

"No, do!" Amy exclaimed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dude, girl's goin' crazy!" Silver said.

"I know."

"What're going to do about it?" Tails asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" Silver questioned.

"She'll come around first. Until then, I'm not interested. Remember I'm basically forced into this."

"You have two months, not two years! You need to get on that train and get moving! Take her to a couple of places and have her over at your house and she's most definitely yours. I should know..." Silver said.

"I don't need details." Shadow said.

"Look, all we're saying is instead of trying to play her, actually try to make something out of this. Sonic expected you to be caught in the 'act' with her to get money out of him. That's not happening like this." Tails said.

"Aren't you just seventeen?" Silver asked.

"I had a few talks with Vanilla. She's aware of me asking Cream out."

"Amy used that as an excuse to get me into playing a game with her."

"Maybe she's desperate..."

Amy at that exact moment hit Silver and knocked him into the pool. "I'm not fucking desperate!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Never said you were." Silver shouted.

"Hmph." she walked off.

"You could always make her the female you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet

Chapter 3

_Amy's Apartment_

_1:20 a.m._

Amy lied in her bed staring at the white, boring ceiling of her room. The room was dark other than the faint glow of her TV in the front of the room. She didn't know what to do and it bothered the heck of her. She's tried sleeping pills and medicine, but nothing seems to work.

_Maybe it was tub of ice-cream I had before bed?_

Amy sat up and looked around. There was an empty tub that had ice-cream in it and a metal spoon laid next to it. She took the spoon and inspected it. There was little to no evidence she even ate it, I guess that counts for something. She put it back and sniffed herself.

_I smell fine. I took a shower after getting out the pool, but…_

Amy then looked to the bathroom of her room to the right. The white door stared back at her as she stared at it, hoping it would say something. Anything...anything at all.

_**I see no, hear no evil, Black writing's on the wall**_

_**Unleashed a million faces and one-by-one they fall**_

_**Black-hearted evil, brave-hearted hero?**_

_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

The phone's screen lit on she quickly grabbed it to shut it off. She had received a text message. Shadow's name appeared on it and she blushed a little. She had to change that crazy ringtone.

_Can't sleep_

_No_

_I have an hour before I have to go to work_

_And…?_

_Let me rephrase that, I'm outside and you need to open the door_

_Stalker!_

_Open the door, child_

Amy threw the covers off her and ran out the room. She quickly made her way to the front door and when she opened it, Shadow was indeed standing there. With arms crossed, they stared at each other. The silence soon got to Amy and she decided to break it.

"You know, most people **ask** to come over... instead of waking people up in the middle of the night."

"I not like most people. Why aren't you dressed?"

Amy looked at herself. She had on a light green tank top and black short-shorts to sleep in. What in the world was he talking about? More importantly, what was going through the mind of this hedgehog in front of her?

"Does bed count?" Amy asked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Go." Amy slightly closed the door and went back to her room. Going through her dresser drawer, she found a white T-shirt with 'Diva' written in pink and glittery diamonds on it and denim shorts. She changed into it and grabbed her pink sneakers.

"How's this?" Amy said, with a little attitude.

"Fine, come on." She reached for her keys, but left her phone behind. Locking the door, she followed Shadow to his motorcycle…but there was only one helmet.

"Um…"

Shadow looked back at her as he straddled the seat. "You coming or what?"

Amy stood there for a good second, before actually deciding to put it on. She figured Shadow's driven this things long enough to not let her get hurt, right? How bad could it possibly be? She put the helmet on her head and sat in front, which made Shadow a little curious. He started it up and put his feet up and then they were off. Amy was thinking about where they were going and if she could hold on long enough to get there _safely_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Open your eyes." Amy loosened her tight eyelids and peeked with one eye. In front of her was a small building, and it had _Serenity's Café_ on the front in neon blue letters. From the outside, she could a few other people in there along a couple of waitresses and waiters.

"What is this?" She asked looking at him.

"You really do ask too many questions." Shadow said. Amy glared at him as she took the helmet off her head. She shook her hair a bit before getting off, Shadow right behind her. They walked up the doors and Shadow held it open for her. Now that they were inside, Amy could see a small stage to the left of the entrance and chairs surrounding it. Soft music played as a female cheetah in a tight, skinny red dress sung. It was small inside and outside, but it actually felt nice and Amy should know. She's very claustrophobic. Shadow pulled her over to table that seated two and soon a male gray wolf was over to their table.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Hey Jackson."

Amy just looked at him a little before picking the menu to hide her face. He looked about a year or two older than Shadow and he breath smelt like he was just smoking. She didn't like this…more like she didn't like the waiter.

"Oh, and who is this? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Jackson looked at Amy for a bit, before something clicked in his head.

"Oh ho! You are the infamous Amelia Rose, aren't you? Works with Sonic and everything, am I right?" Amy nodded slightly.

"No one calls me Amelia…"

"My bad! Shadow, what are you doing bringing her here so late?'

"Said she couldn't sleep." Shadow looked at her as Amy was mouthing to him to shut up. Of course, she was ignored.

"I hear ya! My daughter's like that too. Stays up just 'til the sun rises and sleeps until two in the afternoon. Anyway, what can I get you?"

"I just want coffee and get her… a strawberry parfait." Shadow said. Amy felt like she could just faint, right then and there.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jackson took the menu Amy hid behind and she instantly put her head down.

"I so can't stand you." sh said.

"I know. I do it just to annoy you." Shadow said with a smirk. Amy sat up a little and gave me a glare.

"Why did he think I was your girlfriend?" Shadow shrugged.

"Asking the wrong person." She glared at him. He knew something, and she just knew it. _Why am I trippin'? It's just some guy that knows Shadow and knows who I am…no big deal…_

"Your coffee. And your parfait will be out in five minutes." Jackson turned to leave when Amy called him back.

"Do you have any…cookies?"

"Yeah…"

"I want one." Jackson sucked his teeth with a smile. "Alright, I'll be back."

Amy saw Shadow's stare and looked around to avoid it. Well, she would have if she could ignore the feeling of Shadow's foot brushing up against her leg. She kicked his foot away, but he did it again. She didn't know why, but it felt…nice…and she hated the fact that it did.

"Stop." Amy ordered. Shadow ignored her and he did it again. She kicked his foot _again_. Amy was really starting to regret coming here with this guy. Shadow, however, was having some fun with the short-tempered girl. As said before, her anger is amusing. They continued playing what could be considered 'footsie' until Amy stared at him.

"What?!" she whispered harshly.

"Nothing." Amy gave a blank stare. She was pissed one, but it was obvious why he did it. To get her riled up, like he seems to be very good at. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, blowing her bangs out her face in frustration. Jackson came back and gave her the dessert and cookie.

"Do you want to pay now or later?"

"Later." Jackson nodded before leaving the two alone again. Amy brushed her hair back a bit before getting the cookie. She bit into it looking at the cheetah on stage. She was singing terribly off-key, but to everyone else it was fine. _Why do I let him get to me so easily?! I should just ignore him like I do Sonic and Silver, but…I just can't. Why?_

* * *

"Why bring it home?"

"I don't know, damn it!"

Shadow had asked that question like a million times, but it was really only three. He was getting her riled up again. It got on her nerve how she realized that this was the guy she's in a fake relationship with and he could do this anytime he wanted, just about. They stood in her house right in front of the door to her apartment, arguing over this. _Just another twenty minutes and he'll leave. I can make it._

"I expected you eat it before it, why wait?" Shadow started again.

"Shadow, I don't fucking know. Quit asking a dumbass question that I will continue to refuse to answer, and leave me alone!" Amy shouted.

"Give a good reason to." Shadow teased.

"I'll kick your ass."

"Since when do you look at my ass, I thought this was fake. Really, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Now you want to fuck me? I not sure we have enough time, maybe tomorrow…" Shadow purposely trailed off.

"**Ugh!**" Amy had a look, and it was directed at Shadow, along with a noticeable blush with that last comment. All she could think about was how he pissed her off and was cocky about it!

"Your anger is very amusing to me, Rose. I would even admit that it provides some sort of entertainment."

"I've been told." Amy moved to her couch and sat down, Shadow followed her.

"Why do you let me get to you so easily?"

"I asked myself the same question, hedgehog." she said, rudely.

"That's why I loved to annoy you. That little temper of yours is actually fun to mess with."

"Don't you have to be at work? Do I need to report you?" Amy argued.

"You couldn't."

"What if I call them and tell them you raped an innocent little child named Amy Rose and left her for dead? Will it get you fired?" Amy said sarcastically.

"They wouldn't believe you."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Amy whined.

"You're easy to mess with." Shadow answered bluntly. Amy playfully punched his arm, but afterwards it started to sting.

"Ow…"

"Told you." Amy frowned. Then she got an idea to get him back. Taking off her shoes, she pulled her feet on the couch and sat on her knees faced Shadow. He didn't turn, but watched her out the corner of his eye. Amy's right hand made its way to Shadow's left ear, but he folded it against his head. She scratched behind it anyway, and waited. Soon enough, Shadow closed his eyes in bliss and his purrs filled the otherwise quiet living room. Amy giggled at this. It was, by all means, adorable! He only allowed this when they were by themselves and sometimes he did it to her. Which proves he has a soft spot for the rose-pink girl, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Stop…" he said breathlessly. She stopped and a few seconds later, he pulled her hand back to his head. Two minutes later, he stood up and shook his head. Amy tilted her head and blinked.

"I've got to keep you from doing that."

"...But you like it." He gave her a small glare before the watch on his wrist flashed white.

"I have to go anyway."

"I believe I deserve some kid of reward for that. I mean, my ear itches sometimes." Amy said moving her ear around to prove her point. Shadow didn't know what to say to the girl. He sighed and quickly kissed her cheek before disappearing. Amy looked dumbfounded and blinked continuously. _That was certainly unexpected… Maybe that soft spot of his is bigger than I thought…_

* * *

_Diamond Field Park_

_2:10 p.m._

* * *

"I don't get it… I don't get him."

"What is there to understand?"

"Why would he kiss me and leave?"

"I don't know. I could be right."

Amy eventually went to sleep and woke up asking Cream to meet her in the park. She was still trying to figure out why Shadow had kissed her, even if it was her cheek.

"But I want to know _why_?" Amy stated.

"Ask him if you're so concerned about it. I'm not Shadow, he's mysterious sometime, you know?"

"But **why?**" Cream turned around and faced Amy. She looked a little irritated by the look on her face.

"Amy, if I knew I would be the first to tell you, but I don't. I told you Shadow could like you already, but because of his past with Maria, he's having a hard time accepting his feelings." Cream explained.

"Well…he's told me I remind him of Maria before, but their relationship was strictly brother and sister, this is more like a love interest." Amy said.

"Then go off that! Spend more time with him, ask to go more places, make him get used to you." Cream exclaimed.

"But-"

"Any further questions and we're talking to my mom. I'm warning you."

"…Fine… Think you can come over and help me babysit?" Cream shook her head with a smile.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"You kissed her?!" Silver exclaimed.

"…Only on the cheek…"

"But it still counts, dude! You're suppose to get **her** to fall in love with _you_. Not the other way around."

"I never said I was in love with her." Shadow said, glaring at him.

"You sure are acting like it. At least you're making progress...I think."

"I don't _want_ to make progress. I don't want to do this at all! I don't need money to tell me when I need a girl in my life, and I definitely don't need it just to fuck some girl."

"This isn't some girl, it's Amy. Maybe when need to have a talk with her..." Silver said in thought. Shadow didn't like the look on his face. That meant he had an idea that would more than likely end up back-firing.

"No. Whatever it is, no. Just no!"

"I wasn't asking. I called her earlier telling her I was coming over and you're coming with me."

* * *

"Oh, hello Mr. Silver, Mr. Shadow."

"I told you to stop calling me that Cream." Silver scolded.

"I'm sorry. Old habits die-hard." Cream giggled.

"Cream look out!"

A small pink female echidna came running around the corner dressed in nothing but a diaper and assorted hairpins rested in her dreadlocks. Amy came running around the corner as well, a cute yellow sundress in her hands and small silver sandals. She appeared to be soaked with water, from what was the question.

"Woah there, missy. And where are you going?" Silver said. He caught the little girl and held her up.

"I don't know you."

"Talk about straightforward."

Amy came and took away and the girl tried to run, but Amy tackled her to the floor. Cream giggled at the two while the guys just stared. Amy wrestled to get the dress on and finally let her go. She sat up and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Who the hell was that?" Silver asked.

"Diane, Knuckles' niece he never knew he had." Amy explained.

"Wow, she looks quite the hand full..."

"She is, I couldn't even get her dress on before she ran out the bathroom. You'd have to man-handle the child to get her to sit still of listen."

"Which is why Amy helps me." Cream finished.

"Why not have Shadow straighten her out?" Silver asked, mostly directed to Amy.

"Nah, you'd probably scare her then."

Diane came back and hit Amy on the head before rushing off. "Why that little..." Amy got off the floor and hit her back. They went back and forth until Amy grabbed Diane's ear and pulled it. She held it there until she said 'uncle'. Letting her go, she ran off again.

"She's so energetic, like Amy. It uncanny how alike the two are when they aren't related." Cream said.

"Yeah, well, you need to find someone else to do this job. I've changed twice since I've been here and now I have to change again." Amy whined.

"You whine too much." Shadow added in.

"You criticise too much." Amy retorted.

"You-"

"Make out already, damn!" Silver exclaimed. Both Amy and Shadow stared at him. He shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care, they're like an old married couple.

"I'm gonna go change."

"Amy! I need help with my shoes." Diane called.

"Cream!"

"I'm on it."

Silver looked to Shadow who just stared at Amy's retreating form. "Seriously, ever considered making her the female you?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter doesn't seem a little too rushed. I think I have writer's block... But anyway, school's almost here and I just wanted to get it one (maybe it might become two) last chapter before then. I'm working on this and The Elements Within for a while and take a break from the others. Just so I can focus on school and fewer plots. They will be updated sometime soon, but for now, just two. Look out for the next chapter and see you soon! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bet

Chapter 4

* * *

_Amy's Apartment_

_5:06 p.m._

* * *

"We need to go on a date."

"Say what?"

"I said, we need to go on a date."

Shadow looked at Amy as if she were crazy…which he was starting to believe was true. She just had to be, he knew it. "Why would **we** do something like that?" he finally said.

"Um, hello! We're dating! People who are dating go on dates." Amy said sarcastically.

"Um, hello, no we're not." Shadow said, mocking her. Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"We aren't together for real. This is strictly strategic, nothing more."

"Strategic? _**Strategic?!**_ So you're saying if you hadn't told me about this thing, you would've been playing me?!" Amy shouted getting in his face.

"No! I never said that! Why I agree to something to put you and myself into such a situation?" Shadow said, but equally as loud.

"What situation?" Amy said calmly. Shadow just realized he slipped up. Sonic specifically said to get her virginity, which puts them into a tight situation. He hasn't told her and he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Shadow looked around to avoid Amy's stare, before her eyes narrowed.

"You're taking me on a date. Whether you want to or not-"

"No."

"Why not?!" Amy whined.

"Whining gets you nowhere. And I don't have to take you anywhere." Shadow said with a sneer.

"Just one, if it doesn't go well, then I won't ask again." she tried to offer. Shadow just simply shook his head. Amy poked her bottom lip out in a pout looking sad.

"Don't do that face, it won't work." he said sitting back in the chair was currently sitting in. Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." She got up and walked into her bathroom. Shadow then thought for a minute. _If I take on this 'date' and it doesn't go well, she'll leave me alone. If I don't, I might have to live with the guilt of denying that cute little face her hers…wait? Cute…? Since when… Sonic next time I see you, beating the living shit out of you._

Amy came back with a toothbrush in her mouth and a magazine in her hand. Shadow looked at her. Maybe she could be a little crazy…

"Vhat?"

"How long will it take to get ready exactly?" Shadow said looking away. Amy took the toothbrush out her mouth with eyes that were a bit wide.

"Uhhhh, maybe around… seven?"

"I'll be back then and don't let me wait any longer than that. Dress nice." Amy nodded slightly as she watched him leave. As soon as the door closed, she couldn't help but to squeal. Almost dropping her toothbrush, she hurried to get ready.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"OMG! I think I might faint!"

"Amy, you look fine." Cream reassured.

"But-"

"It's a _dress_. Why are you overreacting?"

"What if this isn't the kind of 'dress nice' he meant? I'll look like a complete fool!" Amy whined.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but since when do you care about what Shadow thinks of you?" Cream said with a sly smile. Amy glared at the screen of her TV with Cream face on it, hands on her hips.

"I don't care what _he_ thinks of me, we're going out in public. I care what _others_ will think." Amy corrected.

"Sure you do."

"Whatever, Cream. What about you and Tails? Done anything **interesting** yet?" Cream started to blush madly.

"Tails isn't like that…!" she tried, but Amy wasn't buying it. It was written all over her face.

"So…how'd it go?" Amy asked. Cream took a deep breath.

"It was amazing! I mean, we didn't go all the way, but the talks with my mom must've really paid off. Do you think we should do it again? Wait, maybe he wouldn't want to, but then again-"

"Whoa, slow down! I didn't want all the details, geez…" Amy said fluffing her hair.

"Oh, and what if Shadow likes you?" Cream said, with an attitude. Now it was Amy's turn to blush. The same noticeable blush she had when he commented on her violent insult from yesterday- well, earlier this morning.

"H-he doesn't! I mean, it took him forever to agree to this date. He doesn't like me." Amy look disappointed for a minute.

"Oh, c'mon Amy! If he didn't, why is he taking you out?"

"I don't know…" Cream rolled her eyes whilst Amy sighed.

"Amy, listen to me. Shadow has good reasons behind his actions. He's one to tell you when he will or won't do something specifically. I'm telling you should just throw yourself at him-"

"Like I'd do that!" Amy scoffed, looking herself over.

"…as I was saying, get him to admit he has some sort of feeling towards you before you say something stupid." Cream finished.

"Say something stupid? What could I possibly blurt out that I'd embarrass myself for life?"

"You could yell you like him for all the world to hear." Amy's eyes narrowed, glaring at the cream-colored rabbit. "Ooo, Tails was right. You could be the female Shadow, you two really are alike." _If I ever see her, I'm slapping the taste out her mouth. That'll show her…_

_**I see no hear no evil, Black writing's on the wall**_

_**Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall**_

_**Black-hearted evil, brave-hearted hero?**_

_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

Amy dove for her phone, but not quick enough for Cream not to hear it. She still hadn't changed that stupid ringtone. When she answered it, Cream was laughing her ass off, at Amy of course.

"_Hello?"_

"_Open the door."_

"_Okay, whatever."_

Amy quickly hung up and glared at Cream, who was still laughing. Turning off the TV, she check herself again, before making her way to the front door. She fanned away her blush and opened it. If watching from afar, you could of swore you saw both hedgehogs do a double take. Amy was now dressed in a strapless sky blue with the top half a tube top-showing off a decent amount of cleavage- and was sewn into a fluffy tutu that ended mid-thigh showing off her long pink legs and her feet adorned metallic silver heels, and she didn't wear any makeup. She also had her shoulder-length hair curled with her bangs hanging down in her face. Shadow now had on a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and khaki pants that were slightly baggy like jeans and his regular air shoes. Amy smiled a little.

"You look nice."

"You do too."

"We should go…" Shadow just blinked and Amy blinked back. "Like, right now…"

"Sure…"

Amy came out fully and locked the door behind her. Shadow held out his hand for her to grab, which surprise Amy a little. She took hold of it as he led her down the stairs and to a sleek, black Mustang. Another shock for Amy…

"But, I thought-"

"No questions this time. Just trust me." Shadow said. He held the door open for her and allowed her to get in, before walking over to the driver's side. He climbed in and immediately started it up. He adjusted the mirrors then took off.

* * *

"Oh my _Chaos_…" That was all Amy could get out her mouth, being awestruck by the place before the rose-pink girl. She expected a fancy little restaurant, not a five-star hotel! It was beautiful…beyond beautiful…outstanding! She almost felt like crying. Almost.

"I suppose that means you like it?" Shadow questioned.

"Like it, no. **Love** it, yes! Shadow, this is amazing! How did-"

"I said no questions, meaning anything you could possibly have to say in the form of a question." Amy narrowed her eyes a little, before she brightened up a little.

"Fine, whatever. I won't ask any questions. Just one thing, is there a limit to how many I **can** ask?"

"Yes." Amy rolled her eyes. She watched him get out and go to the trunk of the car. Waiting patiently, he soon opened the door for her to get out. Upon getting out, she almost fell not noticing they were a hill.

"I'm never letting Cream pick out anything for me again…" Amy mumbled under her breath. She steadied herself before deciding to take a test. Shadow just watched her in his own little world. When she finally got the hang of it, Shadow walked ahead of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bonjour, monsieur et Madame! Combien sont dans cette fête ce soir?"

"I don't speak French…" Amy said lowly. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Juste deux." he said. Amy was once again shocked. _This is beginning to freak me out! Who is this and where's Shadow?!_

"Bien sûr, le droit de cette façon." The waiter led the to a table that seated two and gave them some menus. Amy was still trying to understand this whole thing.

"Puis-je vous commencer avec quelques boissons?" he asked.

"What do you want to drink?" Shadow asked Amy.

"Water…"

"Deux verres d'eau, s'il vous plaît." The waiter nodded before leaving.

"I have no idea what you people are saying." Amy said finally.

"That's the point." Shadow said, looking at the menu. She picked hers up and looked it over. Everything was in French! The only thing she recognized was Escargots…

"Can you read this for me?"

"Just point to the picture." he said. Amy moved her lips to the side, looking at him. _Well, he hasn't changed… much_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"We get to stay at the hotel too?!" Amy exclaimed. It was a little while after they left the restaurant part of the hotel when Amy noticed Shadow had a bag. She looked inside when he wasn't looking and found clothes, for the both of them.

"That technically counts as a question, Rose."

"Whatever, answer me!"

"Yes." Amy squealed a little. She's was happy, possibly beyond that at this point.

"I just want to point this out, I said if this 'date' went bad, I'd wouldn't ask you again. I don't see anything that could go wrong…" Amy said. Shadow said nothing. She smirked at this.

"So, are you saying you want another…?" Amy teased, batting her eyelashes with a smile.

"I didn't say that." Shadow defended.

"I never said you did." He then had a blank expression. She was getting to him and he didn't like it.

"You know what, you don't talk for the next hour and leave me alone."

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Amy asked.

"That's a question."

"I don't care. Fine, I'll just tell you. I want a trip to the spa and you have to stay the _entire time_ I'm there."

"You're crazier than I thought." Shadow admitted.

"I know. Deal or not?" Shadow weighed the cons and pros of his options. A day at the spa with the girl and she doesn't talk for an hour…seems unfair. But if he were to raise his half, she would as well.

"Deal."

* * *

_Beauty Hotel_

_12:48 a.m._

* * *

Amy sitting up in the neatly made bed of their hotel room, having changed into a purple tank top and black shorts to sleep in, watching the flat-screen. Shadow was elsewhere doing what he needed to get ready for bed (Amy waited so late to get ready, which also delayed his night routine) to later join her. Amy stuck to her word and was quiet for an hour and gave Shadow his personal space, but once that was over…you can guess the rest.

"_**In other gamer news, the new Animal Crossing: New Leaf that was released for the Nintendo 3DS has been rated the number one game for children the age eight and further up. I'd be sorry for the person who's just getting this game. With every new feature…"**_

"Heh, I'd feel sorry for them, too." Amy said lowly.

"Aren't you too old for video games?" She looked up at Shadow for a moment to stick her tongue out at him and continue her game. He could only shake his head at the rose-pink girl.

"You only say that because you've never played one. And I talking about playing them for your enjoyment and not because your job wants you to learn from _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_." **(If I got the name of that game wrong, please let me know so I can change it.)**

"It was _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_ and I have played for my 'enjoyment' before." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You should be sleep, you need to be out of here by ten." Shadow informed her.

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

"Neither was I." Shadow narrowed his eyes. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, grab the game out her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Amy went to grab it, but Shadow held it over his head out of her reach. She was of the tip of her toes trying to use her fingertips to get it back. She was mindful that he only had on a towel, and that situation would be awkward.

"You can get it back tomorrow."

"Technically, it is tomorrow."

"True, you can get it back at ten-thirty later in the morning." Shadow said.

"I want it now!" Amy exclaimed.

"Too bad." Amy went flat on her feet to look at him, or rather look up at him, and crossed her arms. Shadow held his place and stared back at her.

"You're an arrogant prick with respect for no one."

"You're an annoying little brat who doesn't know when to shut up. Insulting me does nothing."

"Maybe that's why you never had a girlfriend. It's your blunt attitude." Amy retorted.

"I just tell the truth when I feel it is needed. And while you want to try and _go there_, I'll have you know lots of girls prefer me over Faker, but none are as interesting as you." Shadow challenged.

"Well, it's obvious I am one-of-a-kind, but I'm going with your attitude." Amy said, flattering herself.

"It's my attitude and aggressiveness towards others that attract you to me." He said with a smirk. All Amy could do was blink. _He did not j__ust go there…_

"W-well, it's my playful attitude that attracts you to me. Yeah, so you can't be callin' people out!" Amy exclaimed.

"You want to test that?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

Amy narrowed her eyes this time. He was using her temper against her again. Putting her lips to the side of her face, she walked away, whipping what little hair she had, in his face and sauntered away. Feeling that he had won the battle, smiled to himself. But it was then he felt something hit his face.

Looking down at his feet, he saw some black thing. After staring for a couple seconds, he looked up and found Amy gone. He knew what this was… her…bra…

He sighed and picked it up. He looked at the little white tag on the inside of it. "32-C… I guess that's ideal for someone her age…" He tossed it over his shoulder and changed into his nightclothes.

_This is going to be a interesting two months…_

* * *

**Hi guys! All of the text written in French were translated on Google and the game titles belong to Nintendo and whoever made Call of Duty. **_**Just a little contest, first person to *PM* me with a *REASONABLE* name of the hotel other than mine, I'll write a special story for you or take a request. **_**Once again, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. I barely had time to work on it, but worked hard. I'll always try to update as much as possible, hopefully at least two-three times a month. **

**Also, answering a review from SonicFan111: I can't tell you if this is Shadamy or Sonamy. You'll have to wait for that chapter to explain it all as to why I put Sonic, Amy, and Shadow as the main characters. Until next time, leave a review, eat a cookie, and be a good child! Adios! -D.A.K**


	5. Chapter 5

The Bet

Chapter 5

* * *

_Shadow's House_

_11:12 a.m._

* * *

Amy laid in Shadow's bed tangled in the sheets snoring softly as she slept. Shadow sat on the end watching whatever was on TV. It's been a hour since they've left the hotel, but Amy didn't go to sleep like Shadow told her to, she wouldn't really wake up. Deciding to be nice, he took back to his home and let her sleep a little more.

Shadow was too lost in his thoughts to really care. He was caught off guard when Amy pointed out that she had said if the date had went bad, she'd wouldn't have asked him again. Yet, did he try to have a horrible date? Of course not. It's that soft spot his had for the rose-pink girl that made him do it. Not only was there that, but the pressure of having to one day tell her the whole story to the bet. Could he do it? _Of course not._

_**This girl is on fire, hotter than a fantasy, **_

_**lonely like a highway**_

_**She's livin' in a world and it's on fire, filled with catastrophe,**_

_**But she can find her way…**_

Shadow looked at Amy's phone that rested on his bedside table. From where he was, he saw it was from Blaze. **(Doesn't the song sound relevant to Blaze?…)**

"What is it with her and these crazy ringtones…" Shadow asked himself. He walked over and answered it, hoping the music didn't wake her.

"**Hello?"**

"_**This isn't Amy… who is this? Shadow?"**_

"**That would be me."**

"_**Where's Amy? I could've sworn this was the right number…"**_

"**She's sleep right now."**

"_**Ah, well, that explains it. How sweet of you to answer for her. Anyways, I need you to pass on this message to her. Cream and I need her down at Lake Wood High School, you know where Cream and Tails go to school, and to help the cheer squad with their techniques for tomorrow's Dance-off. Think you can 'member all that?"**_

"**Yeah, I got it. What time?"**

"_**No later then two o'clock today. If it's to much trouble, could you look to see what size shirt and skirt Amy will need? We have three here that we think is the right size, but better safe than sorry."**_

He placed the phone in between his shoulder and head before looking at some of Amy's clothes. Quickly finding the tag, he read it off to her.

"**A…small for shirt and a 14/16 in a skirt…"**

"_**Thank you so much. I can see why she likes you so much. A true gentlemen you are."**_

"**When did she say that?"**

"_**Oh, I just figured since she likes to stick up under you all the time. Follow you everywhere. I heard from Cream you even allowed her to go to work with you once and then Rouge told me that the General didn't really even care."**_

"**Actually, Rouge is trying to get me fired from my position so it can go to her. She wrote a report and he never replied."**

"_**Oh, well, I still think it's really nice of you to take care of her like that. We'd like it if you could get her here by twelve. We want to practice as much as we can and move on with the rest of our day. I'm sure you and Amy have plans for tonight."**_

"**No…"**

"_**Oh, um…sorry then. I just thought… I'm sorry. Well, I…uh, have to go. Bye!"**_

Shadow looked at the phone, trying to understand the conversation he just had with the lilac cat. _What plans could we possibly have…_ He saw Amy stir a bit, before she yawned. Shadow put her phone down and went to sit back in his previous spot. Upon waking up, she sat up, quills in disarray.

"Hi…"

"Rose…" Yawning again, she stretched out. Right after that, she sneezed ever-so cutely. Shadow just watched like he normally would.

"I heard you talking to someone. Were they just here?"

Shadow shook his head. "Blaze called you while you were sleep. She wanted me to tell you about something at Cream's school involving you…"

"Oh, right! Her school's cheer squad… Could you possibly drive me over?" Amy asked. He just shrugged.

"You'd have to get ready first. You look like someone who went through a tornado and survived to share your looks." Shadow teased. Her cheeks flushed, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't stand you…"

"I know."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"So, how's it going? Make any progress yet?" Silver asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, you went on a date, that ought to be worth something." Tails questioned.

"No it does not. It was her idea, not mine."

"But you still took her out. That's the point." Tails continued.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere? Football practice?" Shadow said rudely.

"Practice doesn't start 'til another hour. I have plenty of time to check out some cheerleaders…"

"You mean Cream." Silver said.

"Exactly." Shadow and Silver gave each other the 'knowing' look. Nodding, they turned their attention to the golden yellow fox. His ocean blue eyes focused on Cream, who was currently in a split.

"Tails, you a virgin still?" Silver asked.

"Why would that be any of your business?"

"You might as well come clean. Amy told us what Cream said. I want to know the _whole_ story."

"Whatever…" They all turned towards the girls out on the basketball court, practicing their dances while Amy sat crossed-legged on the floor helping them. Silver decided to play a trick on her, just out of boredom.

"Hey, Amy! Get off your lazy ass and do something!" he shouted. It was loud enough to echo throughout the gym.

Amy stood up and looked at him. "Don't stare too hard, Blaze might get jealous." Blaze stopped mid-spin and dropped to the floor causing the others to fall over her as well.

"Blaze! Shame on you!" Amy taunted. Blaze glared at the rose-pink female with fire in her eyes. She really couldn't do anything with a metric ton of girls atop of her…

"When I get my hands on you Amy, I'll hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented yet!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Ok, Blaze, whatever you say…" Amy said lazily.

"You know, sometimes it seems like Blaze is in love with me…" Silver said dreamily.

"Don't think too hard, you might lose a brain cell." Shadow snorted.

"Maybe **you** could be the male Amy…" Soon enough, Silver had received a good punch in the arm from the ebony hedgehog himself. Also, making him cry out like a little girl.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"That's nice."

It was half-past-two and the two hedgehog were sitting in Shadow's car. All Amy would do was repeat that she was hungry, not really giving Shadow any hints as to _what_ she wanted to eat. He had no problem feeding her, or really paying for her to eat, but he needed to know what.

"I'm so hungry…"

"This is getting nowhere." Shadow sighed and hit his head, lightly, on the steering wheel. Amy laughed at this, causing to look up again.

"I don't see what's funny."

"You, silly. I not telling what I what because you should know me enough by now to know." Amy giggled. He held a blank expression, one he often had when the rose-pink hedgehog would seriously piss him off.

"Rose…What am I going to do with you…?" The ebony hedgehog asked himself more than the girl.

"I don't know, just make sure it's appropriate." Amy slightly teased.

Instead of replying, he started up the car and drove off the school's parking lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yay, you got it right!" Amy cheered. That was before she put a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth. It wasn't plain vanilla like she was used to, but what Shadow had was much better. So, she literally took his spoon and ate some of it.

Since ice-cream was one of the things on his list of guilty pleasures, he ordered plain vanilla with chocolate syrup on top and had sprinkles that tasted like strawberries. Shadow was mad she took his spoon and really wanted it back, but…she put her mouth on it. Call him crazy, but he wasn't ready to swap spit with her just yet. But he really wanted that ice-cream…

"I brought two, but…you took mine…" Shadow said mostly to himself.

"I know Shadow, I just got a little excited. Want to share?" Amy asked sweetly. It wasn't a tease, just a sincere question. He didn't know how to reply.

"I…uh…I guess…" She held out that spoon for him, and he took it very slowly. Dipping it into the bowl, he let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _I can not believe I'm seriously about to do this._

So, finally, he ate it…and handed it back to Amy. That could be considered the breakthrough of their 'relationship'. Amy couldn't believe he did it. This actually made her smile a little.

They went back and forth until the bowl was empty, and eventually Shadow got more used to it. Having the spoon last, Amy took the remainder of the chocolate syrup on it and smeared it on her lips as if it were lipstick. Then slowly licked it off…

"On your nose…"

"What?"

"It's on your nose." Shadow said again. She looked to the tip of her nose and sure enough it was there. Making a, rather foolish, attempt to lick it off, all he could do was watch. It was a little pathetic considering how far her nose stuck out from her face, but knowing she wouldn't get it, he took his finger and wiped it off.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I could've got it…" He rolled his eyes and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

"Rose, I seriously have no idea what to do with you."

"Licking off the chocolate would've been a start…" Amy mumbled. He had heard her anyway, but took this opportunity to tease her. There was little bit left and he took his finger and gathered it up. Amy watched him until finally he put it on her face, pretty close to the side of her lip.

"W-What're you-" She stopped herself when she felt his tongue on her face. She froze not really knowing what to do. A nearby couple saw them and smiled a little. He pulled away and looked at her dazed expression.

"Satisfied?"

Blinking was the only thing she did, for once again, she failed to have some witty remark ready to throw back. She was shocked he did that, and…would be wrong of her to say it turned her on as well? Of course…not…

"You know I can't stand you right?"

"Nope, you're expression says otherwise." Shadow teased, causing her to blush.

* * *

_Shadow's House_

_1:36 p.m._

* * *

Amy had somehow convinced Shadow to let her stay with him at his house, and this time, they were sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't new to Amy since she's slept in the same bed with Cream during sleepovers, but he's male. It gave her thoughts… Very naughty thoughts…

"_**But Amelia, I want you so bad… my thoughts…my desires… they all center around you.."**_

"_**Brad, I can't…I'm with another. Darren will be furious if he caught us.."**_

"_**Then let him catch us! Amelia, I can not deny my feelings for you any longer. I want you, I need you."**_

"_**Oh, Brad…"**_

"Ewwww, is that even legal?!" Amy exclaimed towards the screen. The couple on screen were making out intensely, taking each others clothes off in the process. Amy, wanting to be the childish one, had her eyes closed, even though her head hung off the end of the bed.

"That Darren guy is not gonna be happy. I wonder if she ends up telling him about it?" she wondered aloud.

"Hush, Amy."

"Well, excuse me for thinking!?"

"Rose…"

"Don't 'Rose…' me. I want a cookie."

Shadow stared at her. She was slipping off the bed, inch by inch, her stomach showing now and her shirt went further up. It gave him some thoughts… thoughts he wanted to act upon. He couldn't…could he? _No, it's too early and wrong._

"Do you have any cookies?"

"No…"

"You suck."

"Okay." Amy slid off and somersaulted over to the DVD player. The movie was boring her, but then again, anything without some kind of anime was boring to her.

"Can we watch this?" She held up a case with a black cover and read **WARNING: XX Anime Scenes**. Shadow eyes widened. That wasn't his and he was pretty sure Silver left it over there. He wasn't sure he should…

"Please? It has anime."

"Amy…that's not the kind of anime you think it is."

"Then lemme watch it and find out."

"No, put it down."

"Pretty please?" Shadow got up and took the DVD case from her before tossing it into the closet, top shelf. Amy huffed and crossed her arms. She couldn't keep it straight for she had yawned.

"You need to sleep. Come here." Shadow ordered. His reply was a shake of her head, inaudibly saying no. He sighed as she laid on the carpeted floor. She always like to things the difficult way. Taking a deep breath, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. For someone who's so energetic, she falls asleep too quickly.

He placed her on the side she slept on earlier this morning and laid down next to her. Next thing he knew, she was up under him, cuddling his arm and exposed chest fur. He sighed once more. _I keep questioning what will I do with her…what will I do with myself?_ Deciding to be a little nice, he brought her closer and cuddled her back. Soon after, he joined her in a silent slumber, both snoring quietly in sync.

**And done! New chapter for you guys at the beginning of the month. Happy September! X3 I might even give another later on or tomorrow, depends on if I get done in time. My ideas might make this seem a little rushed again, I just feel it somehow. But I'm trying hard and will complete this. It'll be short, but the end is not near. Might go up to 10-12 somewhere around there. So look out for next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Bet

Chapter 6

* * *

_Shadow's House_

_8:18 a.m._

* * *

"_**Somehow, I still managed to find this. Amelia…how could you?"**_

"_**Darren, I told you what I did. This shouldn't be a surprise. You told me you were okay with it."**_

"_**You also said you were drunk. It might've taken me a moment, but I've never seen you drink in the time I have known you. Not even beer! I'm-"**_

"_**You're what?! If you loved me enough, you would forgive me. It was simply temptation."**_

"_**Our sex life too boring for you?!"**_

"_**Yes! That's why I did it. You know what…I'm done with you. Good-bye."**_

'_WHY am I watching this?'_

Shadow, being the only one awake at the moment, was watching the same movie he and Amy started last night. He was a little curious, much to his own good, but he had nothing better to do. He really couldn't move since the female next to him had an iron grip on his arm and the only thing within reach was the DVD player remote. So, he played it.

'_What's the name of this movie anyway…? Was it…no…it was Despite something… Who cares.'_

Then his phone screen lit up, but unlike Amy's, it simply vibrated and emitted the sound of alarm clock beeps. He tried his best to reach it without waking Amy, but no avail. She moved a little, almost as if she were moving with him. He stretched again and finally put his fingertips on it. Carefully…he brought it closer…until…! It was a call from Silver.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Yo, Shadow! What's happen'?!"**_

**"Didn't we discuss that if you were to address me, it would be with proper grammar."**

"_**Yeah, yeah…Anyway, I was wondering if you and Amy would as so kind to join Blaze and I for breakfast."**_

"**I don't see why I should we should."**

"_**If you want to avoid being annoyed by a little brat that whines when she's hungry, I suggest you get up and get over here…pronto."**_

"**Seems reasonable enough…"**

"_**I know right. Now, about you two hop in the shower, together, and make your way here, hm?"**_

"**Excuse me?"**

"_**Nothing. Adios!"**_

The line was cut. Shadow stared at the phone, just like he had with Blaze. Just exactly _what_ were those two up to? It had to be something knowing about this bet with Sonic…it had to have been…

"Hmmm…" Amy hummed in her sleep. For some reason, it had captured his interest to know if she would talk in her sleep. Maybe she was vocalizing a dream in her head?

"Shadow…stop watching me…" That turned out to be a big fat NO on his face.

"How could you tell?" Shadow asked out of pure curiosity.

"Unlike everyone else, Silver doesn't know how to lower his voice. And just so you know, I'm taking a _separate _shower." she said. Ending it with a yawn, she stretched out and sat up, allowing Shadow to do the same.

"What gave you the assumption that I'd actually want to take a shower together? As far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't be in my house."

"…Jerk…"

"Sure, whatever."

On that note, Shadow hopped out of bed and gathered his stuff for his shower. Amy watched with a raised eyebrow. When he was finally ready, he began to go towards the bathroom. Only thing was, Amy was in the way.

"Move."

"Um, since when do you think you get to take the first shower?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Since it's my house and I pay the bills around here. Matter of fact, you don't even live here."

"Heard of 'Ladies First'?"

"Heard of 'Age before Beauty'?" Shadow mocked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. That doesn't mean you get to go first though.

"I wasn't asking."

Amy continued to stand in the closed doorway leading to the bathroom. Shadow, being fed up with her somewhat childish attitude, put his stuff down. She stood by confused at first, but that was until he started to come at her. He took her and tossed her over his shoulder, causing Amy to squeal in surprise.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"I will."

He threw her on the bed and left her there. Picking his stuff up, he headed in and closed the door. Amy huffed in irritation, blowing her bangs out of her face. _He always does thing the difficult way…_

* * *

"Glad you could make it, man."

"Hmph."

Shadow and Amy sat down on the opposite side of the booth in the local _**Waffle House**_ a couple of minutes from his house. Blaze had a menu up covering her face, but her morning hair wasn't able to be hidden. Her short, pointed hair pulled into a small ponytail. She even had on sweatpants and a white tank top that was wrinkled and flip-flops.

"So, how've you been? Amy, are you on your period?" Silver asked. He received a punch from the girl before she sat down. Shadow grabbed them a menu while Silver just stared.

"You're being too quiet to be Amy Rose. Who are you?!" he exclaimed.

"Shush. We're in public." Blaze hissed.

"As you can probably guess, this one here is on her period…it sickens me. Always bossin' me around."

"I wouldn't have to 'boss' you around if you did something right for once in your life." Blaze quickly threw back.

"Damn, woman, chill! I hope your bark is worse than your bite…"

"Want to find out?!" Blaze exclaimed. Silver held up his hands in defense. Shadow and Amy just shook their at the two. Shadow looked over the menu right when the waitress came to take everyone's order.

"Hello, my name is Mariana. I'll be your server this morning. May I start you off with drinks?"

"The pink one will have orange juice, emo guy some iced water, and the lady next to me and I will have fruit punch."

"Um…ok? Coming…right up…" The young human girl walked away with confusion on her face. The ebony hedgehog glared at Silver while he just smiled sheepishly.

"I can't even be in public with you…" Blaze said.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"So, what's planned for today, Shadow?"

"I don't know…Didn't think of anything to do, I have to work later on tonight. I really don't care if you stay, as long as my house is clean and free of an 'Amy Rose' mess." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"An Amy Rose mess? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she exclaimed.

"While you may not know it, you leave a mess. You clean it in your own time and I honestly don't have time to look after you to make sure you do." Shadow said effortlessly. The rose-pink female narrowed her eyes at the ebony hedgehog.

"I don't need you to baby sit me. I can take care of myself without you. I've done it for seven years, and I can and will continue." she said, voice filled with irritation.

"Whatever you say, Rose."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Amy asked.

"What question?"

"What are we gonna do today?" she said, lazily.

"Nothing."

"…"

* * *

"Amy, this is not a good idea…" Shadow said, looking at the blackened sky. It was evident that a rainstorm, perhaps thunder and lightning was headed their way, but Amy insists on staying in the park.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. A little rain won't hurt, you aren't all sugar and spice you know." Amy threw back. He glared at her, but deciding not to say anything.

Feeling raindrops on their heads, the storm got there quicker than thought and neither were prepared. So, the drizzle came down lightly, making tiny spots on the hot pavement from earlier in the day. This did not stop Amy from having fun on a child's swing set. She swung herself, mostly letting the wind push her instead. Shadow sat on a bench shaded by a tree. He was no chicken when it came to water, but preferred not to get wet. The drizzle picked up its pace and became an easy downpour…for the moment.

"Amy, we need to leave."

"Just a few more minutes. Please." she pleaded. Shadow shook his head.

"Now."

Hanging her head low, she reluctantly got off and headed towards the park entrance with Shadow. The rain becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. By the time they got to Shadow's home, they were drenched. And what was worst, the lightning knocked the power out in the house, and it was freezing cold.

"I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Amy tried walking with the wet, cold jeans clinging to her thighs, but it was too painfully unbearable. Her shirt looked like it had shrunk in the wash and her shoes…they were pretty much tiny lakes now. Shadow was no better. His jeans were heavy and without his belt, he sagged and his felt a very uncomfortable breeze from his back side. His shirt was soaked through and stuck to him like glue, but his air shoes remained unaffected for them being waterproof.

"I don't have any of your clothes here and what you slept in isn't done washing." Shadow said finally making it to the stairs. Amy couldn't help but notice the color of his boxers, as they were a bright green. Very unlikely of Shadow…

"I can wear on of your shirts."

"By itself, no you will not."

"But if I don't change soon, I might catch a cold…" Amy said.

"I was your idea to stay out in the open when I told you-"

"I know already, Shadow. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Please, just let me borrow one of your shirts?" she pleaded. He turned his back on her and went up the stairs, Amy following him. He pulled out a clean shirt and held it out to her. She would have jumped for joy if her pants didn't make her legs itch like crazy.

"Thank you!" Amy hurried off to change. Going into the bathroom, she locked the door and stripped of her clothes as quickly as she could. She tried the shirt and found that it was _way_ too short. She could still see her underwear and that wasn't good. She was a little shy to go back out there…

"Amy, hurry up. I have to get ready for work soon." Shadow said through the door.

Cleaning up her clothes, she came out hoping the big wad of clothes was enough to draw his attention away from her appearance. Finally coming out, she held them in front of her. Shadow instantly noticed what she was doing. He found it…intriguing…

"Really? Amy, you obviously forget who you're dealing with…I knew it was too short. All of them are. It's not like I'd do something to you anyway." she just stared at him.

"…Fine…" Shadow just sighed. He stood up and walked over to her. She backed away a little, but calmed down as he just took her wet clothes and tossed them into the corner of the room with his. He turned back to her as she desperately tried to conceal herself from him. She tugged and pulled at the hem, but it was hopeless, and stupid in Shadow's eyes.

"Amy…"

"Don't say anything and stop looking at me. This is highly uncomfortable and that look in your eye is-" she was interrupted when her lips contacted with Shadow's. Amy's eyes wide for the first few seconds before she gave in to the sweet little kiss.

She wasn't sure what it was all about nor did she care. As much as she hated to admit it, she's been waiting for him to do this from the start. It just felt so…right… His arms snaked their way around her petite waist while Amy's hands found his chest fur. Her fingers tangling themselves in it as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Shadow then pulled away staring at her for some type of reaction. All that happened was blinking…lots and lots of blinking…but then!…nope, more blinking…

"I…You…How..? Why..? Confusion…" was all Amy could get out. She found herself pathetic at this point.

* * *

**WARNING: From this point on, it gets a little intense. If you are not the age required to continue reading this as stated in the Rules and Guidelines section, I suggest skipping to the next line. It's my first pre-lemon scene, please be nice!**

"I don't know what came over me, I just…I don't know…" Shadow said, trailing off. A spark flew past in Amy's eye. The usual spark he saw when she had a mischievous idea in her head.

"Whatever the hell it was, you better do it again. Now." she demanded.

Not really hesitating, his lips crashed back onto hers as if their animal instincts were taking over. In reality, they pretty much were. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully slipped his tongue in her mouth. Amy slightly moaned as his hands roamed the curves of her body. Lost in his thoughts of pure ecstasy, Shadow's lips left Amy's to connect with her small neck. Long sensual licks from his hot, wet, sticky tongue caused Amy to gasp in pleasure. It was completely new to her and didn't know any other way to react.

His hands went under the shirt and lifted it above her breasts. She didn't have on a bra but this didn't stop him from going further down, leaning her back to get to his destination. Shadow sucked, licked, and bit Amy's magenta-colored nipples while his free hand- the one that wasn't holding Amy- fondled her other. Not really able to keep quiet, Amy moaned as the new feeling (one she liked) took over.

"A-Ah… Ohh…" Her senses blinded in pure bliss.

He continued for another two minutes before switching. Shadow's mind was gone as well, for he would have realized what he was doing already. Wanting to go just a bit further, his lips met her hers once more, having his hands travel onwards to the sweet prize waiting for him. He stood, bringing her with him. Carefully and slowly, he peeled her underwear down, evidence of her arousal visible to the naked eye. Shadow bent down, coming face-to-face with her most private area. Not really sure if he wanted to continue, he looked up at Amy. She blushed, but gave a slight nod. Very much approving her decision, he lapped at her juices.

"Oh my god!" Amy cried out loudly, it being music to his ears. He pushed his tongue deeper, pushing in and out.

**End intense scene.**

* * *

Suddenly, Amy's phone blasted a ringtone of _Blurred Lines_ and Shadow immediately stopped what he was doing. His sense came back on track and he straightened his self out. Panting heavily, Amy slowly made her way to the phone on her knees- her legs so weak, she couldn't stand- and answered it.

"**What?"**

"_**You okay, Ames? You sound a little sick…"**_

"**I'm fine, Sonic. What the hell do you want?!"**

Shadow gathered his stuff and prepared for work, all the while listening to the phone conversation. He was a little curious as to why Sonic would call her at such a time at night…

"_**Well, someone's in a bad mood…Anyway, the guys and I have been trying to reach Shadow all night, but he won't answer his phone. I figured he had it on silent or something and we decided to give you a call. Maybe you could get through to him?"**_

"**What for?"**

"_**Guys night out. We were hoping he would make it to this one…"**_

"**He can't- I mean, he told he's working tonight. He won't…be able to…make it..?"**

"_**Um…well, okay. Thanks for the info. Have you caught a cold? If so, I could maybe bring you something-"**_

"**No, I'm fine! Perfectly fine…"**

"_**Okay, well, call me if you need anything. Or…erm…well, don't. I might not hear it over the music…"**_

"**Yeah, whatever, bye!"**

Amy quickly hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. She looked up to see Shadow dressed once more, but in slightly formal attire- save for the pair of jeans. He looked to her, adjusting his wrist watch.

"Well..?" she started.

"We'll talk about this later. I have to go." he said, avoiding her gaze.

"No you are not! You're staying here until you tell me what the hell just happened!" Amy exclaimed, standing.

"Nothing. I just got carried away. I said we'll talk about this later." he said calmly. Amy wasn't having it. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. Mixed emotions flooded the pools that were the blood red irises he had. Lust, confusion, and maybe even a little happiness was thrown in there.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"…" Shadow sighed. He might as well get it over with. If it wasn't for Amy's phone and Sonics' seemingly never-ending call, the bet would've been done as of now.

"I haven't exactly given you all the details towards this whole thing with Sonic. He specifically said I was to take your virginity before this would end in a two month time period. What just happened here was just….my mixed feelings towards you…" he finished. The first part was said fast and in a hurry, but Amy could make out the few words he need to have out there. He'd finally done it…

"So, what I'm hearing is…you agreed to this for the money? Or some other crazy reason you have?" Amy said slowly, but surely.

"No, I didn't agree to it for the money. Amy, I've always held an interest in you, but never acted upon it with the complexity of our 'friendship' and whether you want to make this fake or not…I don't know how that would have lasted as proven by what happened. I wasn't really trying to start that, I just did…" Shadow explained.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You didn't agree to this because of the money, but because you've liked me in a way you didn't understand. So, upon receiving the opportunity to try and get to know me better, you agreed with Sonics' terms. Right?" He nodded and looked at the clock.

"I need to go." It was obvious he was still 'high' off their intense moment by how his eyes went everywhere at once and even jittered a bit. She giggled. "What?"

"You look like some crack-head who just got done smoking fifty pounds of weed. You're a mess…an Amy Rose mess." she joked. Shadow gave a small smile.

"I guess you could say that…" Amy stood on the tip of her toes to kiss Shadow one final time for the night. He returned it just as passionately, still not sure why he was.

"I know it'll take you a bit longer to say this but, I like you, Shadow." Amy said, smiling.

"I still need to understand what I'm feeling towards you…but I'll go ahead and say it. I like you…too…" he said sheepishly. That moment remained peaceful until Amy hit Shadow on the arm.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"A lot of things, why else would I be standing here naked?! You, sir, have went _way_ over the fake-boyfriend line. Way! This is unacceptable…you're on punishment." she finalized with a nod of her head, hands on her hips.

"I did go a little too far…but did you stop me?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"I…well…you didn't…you know what?! Fuck it."

"Fuck is not a very nice word for a pretty young lady such as yourself to use, especially when referring to me when I _can_ fuck you. Remember that." he said.

"Try me, asshole. Come on, I dare you…"

"That is something you don't want to do. I'm leaving, and **if** I decide to come back, I might let you stay again, instead of tossing you on the street…" Shadow said, turning to leave.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to!" Amy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" he called back. Finally getting out the door, Amy was left alone. She grabbed her underwear, put them on, and fixed her- Shadow's shirt. _Maybe this turned out to be the beginning of something awesome…something I might actually enjoy as much as chocolate covered strawberries…Yummy!_

* * *

**What's up peeps! I have given you my first written and published pre-lemon scene. I call it that because it's what they do before they get all up into it. Please be nice when leaving a review. It's my first (and not my last) kind a scene involving something like this. Really, it felt awesome to get this out of my head! It's been nagging me about how to do it right, and I finally got this done. So enjoy for the rest of your lives! **

**And before you go…I don't feel like making a poll, so I'm putting the story ideas I've had in my head on here so you can vote.**

What Love Makes Us Do: Amy has always seen Shadow as the good person he always was. Even if he doesn't listen and goes to work for Eggman…So, deciding to take matters into her own hands, she goes to work for him too, just to try and get through to him. Will things work out the way she hoped? Rated T for cursing Chapter Story.

An Alternate Universe: Tails builds new machine that can create clones of anyone who goes through it. But there's a bug…Anyone who does will have a clone the exact opposite of themselves! Will these new clones cause havoc in Station Square, or will they turn out to be something better? Rated T One-shot or Chapter Story.

Where love goes…: Amy has been worried about her relationship with Sonic. He comes home late, barely speaks to her, and bosses her around like she's his personal maid. Well, Amy decided to follow Sonic one night to see what he's been up to. Boy, will she never want to again! Rated M One-shot.

**That's all I have for now. Just know, all of these will make it, but I just want to know which I should start working on first. I will have some holiday one-shots as well, coming soon. Bye! -D.A.K**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bet

Chapter 7

* * *

_Lake Wood High School_

_4:21 p.m._

* * *

"I'm so freaking nervous! Amy, what will happen if we don't win? The school will be so disappointed…not to mention you'll be removed from the team…!"

Cream ranted.

"Cream…we'll be fine. As long as we stick to the routine, everything will be okay. Alright?" Amy reassured. Cream nodded slightly, not feeling so sure.

Amy, Cream, and Blaze and the rest of the Lake Wood Cheer Squad were out in the hallway leading to the gym. They did last minute preparation while the school's event committee set things up. Other than the ten girls standing outside talking and laughing, in the back were Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Silver, and surprisingly Rouge and Knuckles. They talked amongst themselves as well.

"Shadow…I'm like seriously surprised right now…I can't believe it!" Silver exclaimed.

"Can you be any louder!? I'd like to keep this on the DL please." Shadow hissed.

"Sorry, sorry! I just…damn, you got skills! I can't even get Blaze to something like that. What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"Maybe she doesn't feel you're ready to commit to a relationship. She's always been one to stand alone, as has Amy." Tails said.

"What more can I do? I take her out, I spend time with her-"

"The fact that your fucked up mind is forever on sex might be the problem. Ever thought of that?" Shadow snorted. Amy giggled in the distance. He knew she was listening to their conversation, while trying to calm Cream down.

"Hmmm….Amy, come here for a sec." Silver called. She dropped her head for the moment, sighing, before slowly making her way there.

"What?" she said, rudely.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good of a kisser do you think Shadow is?" Silver asked. Amy's face held no expression.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think I'd kick your ass?" Amy said, being over-cheerful when she said it and with a smile.

"I say…seven?"

"Yeah, okay. You think that…" she said walking off.

"Hey, you never answered my question Amy!"

"Four!" Shadow raised his eyebrow. He didn't know if she was joking or not, but he didn't find it so funny…

"Burn!" Sonic exclaimed, laughing. He received a death glare from the ebony hedgehog.

"She's joking right? Right, Shadow?" Tails said.

"She better be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amy, you're wrong for that." Cream said.

"So…he knows I'm playing. It wouldn't even be a ten…it's like ten zillion!" She heard Shadow snort from a distance. That was before he chuckled. "That little…"

"Well, you were listening to his conversation…well, Silver's end anyway." Blaze said.

"So? I can do that, he can't. It's the boyfriend-girlfriend rule." Shadow laughed again.

"What 'rule'?" Blaze questioned.

"The one where girlfriend are allowed their privacy and not forced to wear short t-shirts that belong to the boyfriend." Amy said, more directed to Shadow. He didn't say nothing, but his gaze went to hers. She gave off her own girlish 'hmph' at him, and turned her head.

"But isn't that what got you two started-"

"Cream! You're such a kidder! Of course, _Shadow_ wouldn't do something like that." she said aloud. Amy pulled Cream in closer. "Sonic doesn't know Shadow told me. Remember we discussed this?" Amy hissed in her ear.

"Oh, right! Silly me…" Cream corrected herself.

"Yeah, well, make sure you space the time you two do 'anything'. Judging by what happened, it'll take more than just some loud ringtone to bring him back into reality next time." Blaze advised.

"We talked about it this morning. We have a secret code for if I feel uncomfortable and want him to stop. I made it special…!" Amy said dreamily.

"Than what is this _special_ code, hm?" Blaze said snottily.

"It's chocolate. You know…'cause chocolate makes me happy…" she answered with a shrug.

"Some code…"

* * *

"I still don't get you…"

"I know. Keep it that way."

"…You, you are a mess…"

Amy kissed Shadow's cheek after that. A blush appeared too. It was after the Dance-off and their squad had won and decided to celebrate with pizza. Amy and Shadow sat by themselves in the corner away from the group, mostly because Amy wanted to sit in his lap and Shadow- not fond of PDA- didn't want anyone to see.

"I can't be a mess when there isn't someone to make me one." Amy said matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one making you a mess, you do that on your own."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't start…" Amy giggled.

"Start what?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. He gave her a look. She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder and began to kick her feet.

"Soooo….about that last part, yesterday…" Amy started.

"We can't talk about it here." Shadow stated. She frowned.

"Why? They're like four tables away and it's dark in this corner it's not like-"

"Not like someone can hear you talking about the bet while he's almost in earshot? That would be a no." Silver said, sitting across from them.

"Go away, Silver…" Amy whined.

"Maybe you should try listening to Shadow for once. It'll do you some good, ya know."

"Ugghh…Shadoooow, make him leeeave…" She said exaggerated, then threw her head back.

"Silver." Was all Shadow had to say before he got up and left. Silver may be a little slow, but he knew what that one word meant. 'Get the fuck away from me or else…'

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about it later…Not right now. Okay?"

"…Fine." Amy sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know…"

"Were you scared I'd back out?"

"No…"

"So, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know…" Shadow said with a shrug. Amy had a blank expression. They were back at Shadow's house, sitting face-to-face on his bed. The TV was on, but showed static. The room would've been quiet, but Amy's constant questions wouldn't let the silence set in.

"This is getting us no where Shadow. You have to tell me something." Amy said.

"I told you. It was just mixed feelings, how else was I supposed to react to them?" Shadow exclaimed calmly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe…TELL me what you were doing and WHY you were doing it!"

"Rose…"

"Shadow, I need answers if we're going to make this work. How can I know if I trust you enough to give you something like this…? You may not, but I care about if this would work out between us…" she said, looking down. Shadow sighed. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she back away. Just as she had done yesterday… Shadow frowned at this.

"So, because I'm not giving you the answer you want, you're going to try and avoid me?" he said, a little irritation in his voice.

"I didn't say that…" Amy exclaimed sadly, ears folded against her head.

"Then what are you saying Amy?!"

"What I'm saying is why the hell should I let you fuck me if I don't even know if you love me or not! For all I care, it would be meaningless and just let that *snap* you'll be done with me!" Amy shouted. Her temper was getting the best of her…

"You've given no reason to-" Shadow started to mumbled, but Amy heard him anyway.

"Now this is my fault? I'm not giving a reason for you to love me…wow, that's new! Since I don't have a good enough reason _for you_ not to love me, then why am I still here? Like you said, I shouldn't even be in your house." She said standing.

"Rose…"

"No, you said it yourself. I've given you no reason to. If that's how you feel, then I'll just leave. I know my way back, don't bother driving me." Amy made her way to the bedroom door, but Shadow grabbed her wrist.

"Amy, you're not leaving this house. I'm not letting you."

"Why the fuck not, Shadow!"

"You didn't let me finish! You've given me no reason to as to why I _shouldn't_ love you. Apparently this isn't clear to you, but I'd do anything for you. There is no imperfection about you I can find…other than your temper…My past with Maria has made me oblivious to what love really is, causing me to just shut it out completely. You've made me think differently about everything. The thing is, I didn't see the need to discuss this with you because Sonic told me he wants to call the bet off. He's not saying why…" Shadow finished.

"He wants to do what?!"

"Yesterday, while I was at work. He called me telling me because he didn't have the money, he'd have to call the bet off. I knew that was a lie, but that's what he's sticking to." Amy was touched, heartbroken, and shocked all at the same time.

"But…it's only been a week…how can he call it off so early?" she asked.

"I know…"

"What are you going to do…?"

"Well…" he looked at her. It was one of those 'knowing' looks.

"Oh." Amy looked at the floor. She played with her fingers and rocked on her heels.

"We don't have to. I could just tell him-"

"It wouldn't be right. It should happen naturally." Amy said.

"Fine." Shadow sighed. It was stressful for him. Dealing with the Blue Blur and his idiotic ways, his feelings towards Amy, the whole objective of the bet…It was beginning to become too much.

"Can I still stay…?"Amy asked sheepishly.

"Do really have to ask?"

* * *

_Shadow's House_

_12: 09 a.m._

* * *

The whole house was dark, except for Shadow's room with the faint glow of the TV. Shadow had Amy on top of him as she napped. Her quiet snores filled the silence of the low volume. He just watched whatever would come on, not really interested. In his hand, was his phone. Sonic was sending text messages to him about what he and Amy just finished discussed. All he's done was text him 'no' but Sonic wasn't one to listen.

_**C'mon Shadow, she won't care! It's like ripping off a bandage**_

**No**

_**I don't have the money and my next paycheck isn't until AFTER the deadline**_

**I don't care**

_**You should care She's just a brat…she'll find someone else**_

**No**

Shadow was fed up with him and cut his phone off. He went to go to sleep when…

*Knock Knock*

"Ugh.." he said quietly. He carefully slipped off from under Amy's sleeping form. She stirred but didn't wake up and cuddled the pillow closest to her. He left to answer the front door, but he expected Sonic to be there…not Rouge…

"Hi, Shadow."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course. I am a bat after all. Just came by to hang out a bit."

"No. It's too late. Besides, you see me at work every other day. Wait until then, goodnight."

He ended the conversation and closed the door, but Rouge's heeled boot was stuck in the way and she pushed it back open. She didn't wear a smile, nor a frown, just a straight line.

"I wasn't asking. I'm here because you are violating rule #38 of your G.U.N. contract. You're not supposed to have a close, personal relationship. It'll throw G.U.N.'s 'best' agent off his game. I've already sent a report." Rouge stated.

"Are you really that desperate for top rank? You've been there longer than me, there should be no reason why you're trying so hard to get me fired." Shadow argued.

"Oh, not just that, but Amy can get arrested for violation of a professional business contract that is not allowed to be broken, whatsoever." she threw back.

"Rouge, get off my property before I call the police. You may be a government official, but you can still be arrested for trespassing."

"It's not trespassing if _you_ opened the door. That's basically a 'welcome, come on in' if you ask me." Rouge said too cheerfully. Shadow wasn't going to stand here and let her do this. He did the only thing he could, and that was to slam the door in her face and locking it. He went around and locked any other entrances that Rouge could try to get into. Once that was finished, he went back to his room. Thankfully, the noise didn't wake Amy. He laid back down and pulled her to him, wishing that whole ordeal was just a nightmare and he'd wake up next to Amy, peacefully sleeping. But of course nothing he's way…

"Shadow the Hedgehog, this is the general speaking. I'm requesting that you come speak to me immediately."

"Oh my fucking god!" The loud, booming voice was enough to wake Amy this time. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's all the noise…?" she asked, her voice groggy. He sighed.

"Amy, gather your stuff. We're going somewhere…"

**And a big fat cliffhanger in your face! Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil…but what's going to happen to Shadow and Amy? Will Amy get arrested, will Shadow get fired? And why is Rouge trying so badly to sabotage Shadow?! All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tune and keep a look out! Bye! : ) -D.A.K**


	8. Chapter 8

The Bet

Chapter 8

* * *

"Shadow, what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way, get your stuff. When you have everything, meet me in the kitchen." And with that, Shadow left. Amy looked around for her clothes, her phone, and anything else she had there. She got in and put it in the duffel bag Shadow left out for her. _Am I supposed to change…_

"Shadow the Hedgehog! You have three minutes to open this door before we take you with force!" Amy recognized that voice as Sonics'. Just what was he doing working with G.U.N.?

"Amy, come on!"

She hurried out the door and downstairs where Shadow was waiting. He had a bag filled with what looked like non-perishable foods and bottles of water. He grabbed the bag she had and put it in there, closing it up. Hoisting it over his shoulder, Shadow pulled Amy along with him to the door leading to the garage. Inside was his car, but not his motorcycle. Just as they made it the small room, they heard the front door burst from its hinges, obviously forced open.

"Search and find him!" Amy caught a glance at the Blue Blur and he spotted her. He looked in the direction the other soldiers went, before deciding to go after them himself. Shadow saw this and closed the door and locked it. He ran into it, and Amy flinched.

"We need to leave now." Shadow said impatiently. She stood there for a second before Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car.

"Can you at least tell me what's this about?!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'll explain it when we get there. This house isn't very big, won't take them long…or at least not with Sonic around…"

Amy quickly got in the car and Shadow put their stuff away in the trunk. Suddenly, Sonic crashed through the door, breathing heavily. He closed it back, just as a soldier was passing by. Amy eyes went big, scared by the crazed look in his eyes.

"Shadow…I told you, you'd regret it." his voice sounding even crazier!

"Sonic, leave. This doesn't concern you anymore." Shadow defended.

"I'm not surprised you have your little partner in crime with you…kill two mockingbirds with one stone." he went on, slowly advancing Shadow.

"Leave her out of it. She didn't do anything." Shadow said, watching him carefully. He didn't dare move from his spot until the right moment.

"Really, so you mean having her here with you means nothing? It's a shame you can't even own up to your feelings. Silver has to do _everything_…tell me. Has Amy ever been shared? It's a lot you can do in a week, ya know." Sonic said, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"You're sick…"

"Yea, I guess you can say that, since you want to steal my girlfriend…"

"I never was your girlfriend!" Amy called from the car.

"Yes, you were actually. I just never told you, obviously you didn't see it in the magazines you read so often. Doesn't matter anyway. You'll be arrested..or die… I really don't care." Sonic said with a shrug. Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"So…why did you offer two hundred dollars for me to just basically fuck her and break her heart?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Just to see how bad of a person you really are, the sick fuck I knew you'd turn into afterwards…plenty reasons."

"You're the sick fuck! She's not just some "play thing" for you."

"Oh, she is. I wanted to wait, but why just do it myself? She'd never speak to you again, and she'll be practically begging me to rid her of the pain **you** caused her. Or fuck her as you put it." Sonic lunged at Shadow once he was close enough. He dodged and made his way to the garage door keypad. _3...9...1...4..._ "No you don't!"

Shadow was pushed away from the keypad and into the wall. Sonic pressed a random number, but instead of a wrong one, he pressed the last number in and the door started to slide open.

"Damn it!"

"Thanks, _fucker_!" Shadow saluted with his middle finger and ran for the driver side. Sonic used his super speed to push him away and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off!"

"I'm not going to lose this perfect opportunity! I want you dead! I never liked you or the pathetic little whore you want to call your girlfriend. I've been helping Rouge trying to fire you-"

"Sonic!"

The two males turned their attention to Amy. She was out the car and stood by it. She glared daggers at Sonic and he glared back equally as hard. "I've had enough of you! If you think I'm just going to let you get away with all this, you're dead wrong…I wouldn't go around calling myself a whore when I know the real reason you want me gone…"

"You wouldn't dare…." Sonic threatened.

"I will and if you don't let him go right now, I swear I-"

"You'll what?! Knock me into the middle of next week? You can't do anything! You pathetic just like he is!"

"Really? I wouldn't talk about my boy crush like you are…" Shadow looked at the hedgehog that still held him down, he realized their _actual_ position other than just on the floor. Sonic sat on him, straddling his hips and pinned his wrist above his head. The threatening…the urgency to call off the bet, how he kept mentioning she'll find someone else…he pieced it together. Sonic liked _him_, not Amy…

"You…you're gay?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, yes I am." Sonic said, as if he were proud. "You why Silver is so afraid to ask Blaze out? He's scared she'll give him HIV. He tried to turn himself straight after we were together." Shadow glared. He shook his head, kicked out of the position, grabbed Amy and threw themselves in the car. _Not doing this now…_

"Shadow, come back!" Sonic shouted. He was answered by the roar of the engine before the other soldiers came in, finally.

"There he is!" Sonic rolled his eyes. _Yeah, no shit…_

Shadow quickly backed out as they ran to their cars to give chase. Speeding down the road, and out onto the highway where he lost them in the dead of the night.

* * *

"You knew he was gay?" Shadow asked. It's been an hour since they left the house as started riding to- Amy's- unknown location. After a while and making sure they had lost the G.U.N. police and soldiers, he turned on the headlights.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me he liked me?" he questioned.

"I didn't know _that_. I thought he was still with Silver by the way Silver always tried to get as far away as possible from him. You saw how he kept trying to at the Dance-off."

"I thought he was just hiding from Blaze." Shadow admitted.

"No. Sonic and Silver had a nice little relationship until he started to abuse Silver. He fought back for the longest and decided to break up with him, but Sonic wouldn't let him, so he raped him….Now, Silver goes around single thinking he has HIV thanks to Sonic." Amy said.

"So why the fuck is he trying to break us apart?!"

"He wants to do the exact same thing he did to Silver. I figured it out when you told me he said you had to take my virginity. If I didn't know and you told me after we do…'that' then I'd break up with you and you'd be heartbroken. I'd be with him while he tried to seduce you into a relationship knowing that you're not really good with emotions and you'd possibly go along with not knowing what else to do after me." she answered. Shadow looked down for a second, before returning his eyes to the road.

"So, this was actually some plan to get me to be with him?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded.

"I know there was something I didn't like about him…How did he get that way?'

"He was abused by his dad when he was little." Amy said. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, you seem to know this bastard whole life story. Tell me why he's going after me…again?"

"He knows you this 'reputation' of being the 'dominant' one. Probably some sick fantasy of his…" Amy said, shuddering at the thought.

"Why put air quotations around dominant?"

"I'd rather not answer that…"

"Oh, you're going to answer it, and your going to answer it now." Shadow forced.

"See? That's why."

"See what?" he asked confused.

"You're threatening me to answer your question. Combine that with his…fantasy and you have 'that' kind of relationship. Don'taskmetoexplainit'causeI'mnotgoingto!" Amy said the end quickly. Shadow somehow was able to interpret that and rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, I won't. I think you know too much about him. What else do you know? His size?" Shadow said, scaring her with his crude humor.

"Don't even go there!" Amy exclaimed. _I think I just threw up in my mouth…_

"Heh, I know you'll shut up now…"

"You're the one asking questions." Amy retorted.

"You have an answer for everything, other than the times you feel to act shy about sex when obviously you'll have it at one point in your life."

"Shut. Up!"

"I _dare_ you to make me…" Shadow said, darkly. Amy looked away, blushing madly. Why, oh, why does it have to turn her on?

"Shut up…now."

"I said make me. I'm not going to unless I feel like it and I don't feel like. I **love** to annoy you." He emphasized 'love' by sticking out his tongue saying the first part of the word. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I can't stand you."

"I wonder how many times I've hear that this past week…"

"SHUT UP!" For once, Shadow actually laughed at her immaturity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amy hadn't said a word, not when they pulled up to a little house hidden in the woods, not when he asked her which room she wanted, not when he asked her if she was hungry…just silence. Shadow shrugged and let it play out. She was still a naïve little girl at times in his eyes, when she always kept her childish spirit at heart. He'd definitely have to fix that if their relationship ever worked out.

"Rose."

"…"

"Amy."

"…"

"Amy."

"…"

"Amyyy…" he dragged out playfully.

"…"

"Aaaaammmyyyyy…" he dragged out longer.

"What?"

"Why aren't you talking?"

"I don't like you."

"So, would you like me to turn gay just for-"

"NO! I-I… uh, I mean…I can't stand you…"

"I know…" he kissed her cheek before turning to walk away. "…You may not be able to stand me, but I'll love you just the same." Amy eyes widened for a moment. He just…Amy smiled a little.

"Wait, Shadow!"

* * *

"Can we sleep in the same room…?" Shadow sucked his bottom lip, before turning his head to the side.

"I don't know…you said you can't stand me, you don't like me, you don't want to talk to me…I don't think I should let you in here, with me at least." he said, looking down from the side, then looked at her.

"Please…?"

"Well, since you said please…no."

"Shadow…" Amy whined. He smirked.

"Fine, but tomorrow you sleep by yourself. Got it?" she nodded slightly looking away. He opened the door more and left her to close it herself. The room was too decked out, not that she expected it in the first place. The walls were white, while her bare feet stood on wood panel flooring. A mattress in the left corner with plain white sheets and pillows, a closet and it's own bathroom…good enough.

"Why do you have this separate house?"

"In case something like what happened did. More like evasive actions in case I ever broke that goddamn contract…"

"What contract?" Amy asked sitting on the mattress. Shadow sat next to her.

"Something they make every employee sign saying that they'll avoiding any of their weak points during their time in the agency and if they break it, they'll either be arrested, become some test subject, or eliminated…" he explained.

"What rule did you break…?"

"Rule number thirty-eight. No personal relationship, including that friend with benefits shit."

"But…we..I don't…"

"Sonic so obviously told Rouge of the bet and she decided to use it against me to get me fired as you can see. Once you break that contract, you no longer work for G.U.N. end of story."

"But-"

"Yes, I know I haven't exactly told you I loved you to your face or in general, but I know you're smart enough to realize what I said earlier."

"I still don't understand why they want _me_…"

"Test subject, jail, they don't give a damn. I'm sure they think we've already-"

"Don't say it!"

"-had sex and were going to use it against me. I said it!" Shadow sneered. Amy glared at him. "As I was saying, they'd use you for their selfish reasons and then do away with me." he finished.

"So?"

"So I'm saying they don't care about what they do to you. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Every last word. You're supposed to 'protect' me. You care about what they do to me."

"I'll care about what _I_ do to and for you." Shadow looking at her.

"You are perverted. Maybe you should try to be sweet for once." Amy suggested.

"That is sweet. Why else would you even be here?"

"Just to show sympathy, maybe pity me, baby me…"

"I baby you _too_ much! You being here is not babying you. Feeding you, bathing you…that's babying you."

"Don't act like you haven't thought of it." Amy challenged.

"What? The bathing part? Psh, you would wish." Shadow snorted.

"I don't want to wish on it, trust me." she retorted. Shadow gave her one those 'knowing' looks. Amy gave him one back.

"Amy, I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh, really?" Shadow said. He turned to her and put his face in his hands that rested on his knees. "Humor me."

"If I was lying…I would've mentioned before other than now. It's been _one week_. Not much we-"

"I counter that because you could lose your virginity to someone in a heartbeat. In one week you could act like you're losing it continuously in approximately…15 minutes; time to penetrate, climax, then change position leading up to…twenty-four times four equals ninety-four times each day. Multiply that by seven and you get six-hundred-fifty-eight. Therefore, in one week there is _a lot_ we could do, as proven by math anyway." Shadow said matter-of-factly. Amy stared lazily at the wall in front of her. _I just got told by the perverted bastard that's supposed to protect me and be my boyfriend…How is that?_

"You can use my phone for a calculator. I did this in my head, but just know it might be more if I miscalculated something. So…still don't believe me?" Shadow added with a smirk.

"How do you know all this?"

"Research and knowledge, babe. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, after all…"he said proudly.

"Ultimate Lifeform my ass. You're nothing but a show-off. I didn't need to know how long it takes to do all that."

"If you didn't take a Sex Education class in high school, you would've leaned it at some point, so I don't see the big deal." Shadow said with a shrug.

"The big deal is, I don't care." Amy said, pouting. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're just jealous…"

"Of what?!"

"I know more than you do." Shadow sung.

"No you don't." Amy sand back.

"So what exactly do you know? All besides sparkles and your insane love for all things Hello Kitty when it should be for me."

Amy threw him a glare at that last part. "I know that you wouldn't admit to anybody but me that you're so desperately in love with me, you make perverted comments to hint what you want to do. I know that much for sure." she said snottily.

"Ha! That'd be your second wish. You have one left, by the way." Shadow laughed. "Amy, face it. I know more then you; apart of being the Ultimate Lifeform, and you just try to prove the world wrong."

"Whatever…"

Silence soon settled in as they both stared at the wall ahead. It was blank, Shadow's expression matching it perfectly. Amy's held a little confusion, for some reason. For a few more minutes, they just stared. It was getting to Amy…

"We still can." Shadow finally said.

"Can what?"

"The bath. I don't mind. You stink anyway." he answered.

"Well, gee, thanks for making me feel special." Amy said sarcastically.

"I held it for as long as I could. Not you entirely, but maybe just your hair…and neck…and-"

"I get it! I need a bath…!" Amy exclaimed looking away.

"Well…" he teased.

"Lemme think!" She rolled her eyes around, thinking of the pros and cons of this. _It would be nice to spend more time with just the two of us, I'd get a bath, and the tiny insults would stop. Then there's what happened Tuesday to think about and the possibility of it happening again… __**(If you're confused about the Tuesday thing, it's Thursday; early morning there.)**_

"I don't have all day, it's already one o'clock in the morning. Yes or no? I'm going with or without you either way." Shadow said impatiently. In fact, he stood in front of the door to the bathroom already, hand resting on the doorknob.

"I guess…"

"Well, get up." Amy sighed. _I can not believe I'm doing this…_

She followed the ebony hedgehog into the small bathroom, not surprised to see it plain white with even white-r tile on the shower walls and floor. She felt happy that Shadow was there with her. The walls looked like they were closing in…

"I'll be back. Watch the water and make sure that the bubbles don't overflow." and Shadow left on that note. She whimpered slightly, but the relaxing smell of Sweet Pea and Violets calmed her a bit. _He even added bubbles…how sweet is he?_

Shadow came back just as she reached over to turn the faucets, steam emitting from the hot water. She hated having short arms, and hated the fact that she was short overall. Made things difficult.

"So…" Amy started. She rocked on her heels as she looked at him. Shadow rolled her eyes, catching on quickly.

"Out." She obeyed and waited a couple minutes before he called her back. When she entered, he was sitting down already, the bubbles going up to his chest as he leaned back.

"Don't look." Amy said sheepishly. He waved her off as he closed his eyes. Slowly, she took off her clothes, checking to make sure he didn't look. Once she was done, she sat opposite of him, her back towards the shower head high above her, but careful not to lean back against the faucets. The hot water stung slightly, but she sat still to adjust to it. Shadow opened one of his eyes to look at her. She stared back.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"You sit." Shadow answered.

"How does that make me any cleaner?"

"It does. Just sit." he replied. The silence came back, and they just sat there as the water cooled over time. That claustrophobic feeling was coming back, and it unnerved her. She looked around nervously and started to shake a little. She heard a sigh, before a hand touched hers.

"Relax, Amy."

"But-"

"You're not really claustrophobic. You think you are because it's all in your head. I know you're used to having someone to talk to all the time, which is why you resort to having the fear of closed, small spaces." Shadow explained.

"I don't know…" He grabbed her as slowly pulled her towards him and laid her against his chest, starting to stroke her quills as the other hand held her in place. He was right when he said he babied her too much, she felt like a child. It felt nice though…

"It's in your head, Rose." he said softly. She pouted a little. He took note of her look and sighed again. "What now?"

"I've told you not to baby me before…" she grumbled. He halfheartedly laughed at her.

"You never stop me."

"I shouldn't have to! You're twenty years old, what are you doing babying some eighteen year old girl? It's so unlike you."

"Have you noticed a lot of things I do around you is "unlike" me? We've been on one date, I let you stay at my house longer than I should, and I basically take you everywhere you need to go."

"Yeah, but that's different. You do it 'cause we're friends-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Shadow corrected.

"It was fake then. Now, it's just I'm the most precious thing in the world! I know you know this, but why would you choose me over the thousands of girls in the world? I'm sure you could move to France and find some French girl and speak French for the rest of your life." Amy said, moving her hands to try and make her point.

"Why would I move to France, and more importantly for a girl? Just because I speak fluent French and the fact I did at a _French restaurant_ doesn't mean I like anyone who speaks French. You could learn to speak it yourself if you try." Shadow said.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make here! I'm saying…why me of all people? And don't you dare say it's because I remind you of Maria!" she threatened.

"How cute…you threatening me. It's not because you resemble Maria, trust me, you don't. She wasn't as near crazy as you are…It's not because I've known you for a few years either. You're…how I'd say, a challenge. You talk back, you cry, scream, and threaten people; no matter if you know you can't beat them, and you're basically about all things girly. I'd say you have multiple personalities, but that's not it. It's hard to sum up what you _really_ are, at times, but in the end, you're a crazy, hyperactive girl about everything Hello Kitty! That's not a bad thing, but if it things were like they are now, but if I wasn't in the picture, Sonic being open about being gay, and you not really being able to move on, you'd be a suicidal, depressed little girl who has a gray little cloud above her head all day. It's a challenge to find out who you really are and if you try different situations, you can be predictable."

"So…multi-personalities?"

"No, a different girl if the situation is good or bad, right or wrong. Fuck, just throw purple and blue why don't you! I've seen you argue over something being a certain color but not another."

"Again…multiple personalities?"

"Amy, you're not understanding. Here's a different situation…what if I was abusive to you?" Amy eyes went wide for a moment. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"…I wouldn't hang around you…?"

"Exactly. You're like…I going to science here…an ecosystem. If one thing happens to affect one species, another would change and you'd be a different person altogether."

"I have one question." Amy said, suddenly.

"That would be?"

"Why are we discussing this, naked, in a tub, at almost two o'clock in the morning?! The water is getting cold." she exclaimed. Shadow shrugged.

"You asked why I babied you, that led to another question, then started talking about some girl in France, you tell me why we're doing this."

"We were supposed to be taking a bath. You kept trying to convince me that I'm not claustrophobic. That's what started this."

"So, it's your fault?"

"No! It's yours. Nobody told you to baby me."

"There you go with that babying stuff. I'm not babying you, I'm looking out for you. That's all."

"Sure."

"Don't get sarcastic. By the way, you never really smelled. I just said that to see if you could tell I was lying. The first thing you're supposed to do is see for yourself before going off someone else's word." Amy gave a blank glare.

"I can't stand you." she said. She was surprised when he kissed her on the lips.

"I can't stand you or kissing you, but I do it, don't I?"

"This water is cold. I want out."

"Bye." Amy gave him a look. "Oh, you wanted me to come with you? I figured you really meant just you when you said, 'I'. I'm pretty sure you did." Shadow said, smirking slightly.

"Haha, very funny. Close your eyes so I can get out."

"The bubbles dissolved ten minutes ago, and I seen you naked before. What's the big deal? You're just small-"

"Shut up and close 'em!" Amy exclaimed. He rolled his eyes before doing so. Once she was out and wrapped in a towel, Shadow followed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He scooped Amy up and carried back to the mattress. He went to the closet and looked throught some shirts that looked way too small for him, but could possibly fir her.

"I can walk you know."

"I know." he said, not turning around. He throw aside some navy blue shorts and a lime green long sleeved shirt. He picked up his bright green boxers and Amy decided to say something about them.

"Um, Shadow? Why do you have bright green boxers?"

"Silver bought them trying to be funny. He says this is the color girls' face will turn when-"

"I get the idea, never mind!"

"Yeah. Okay."

Shadow ruffled through some boxes looking for something. Silence, other than the sound of cardboard moving, filled the room, quickly. He looked back at her to see if she was watching. Knowing that she was, he found what he was looking for.

"Amy, have you ever measured somebody?" Shadow asked, slyly.

"What do you mean? Like their height and weight or something?" Amy answered, completely oblivious. He chuckled to himself.

"No. I mean, bodily measure…" Amy took the time to think about what he said. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"…I-I can't…I'm not-I'm not going to answer that."

"It was just a question." he said as he shrugged. He grabbed her clothes and brought them over to her. She went to grab them and go back into the bathroom, but was stopped by Shadow.

"What are you…"

"Shh, let me do this." He took the towel off and put her clothes on..her. He moved her all around to get them on, but he did successfully. When he finished, she blushed like crazy. Amy gave off her own girlish 'hmph' and turned her back to him, while lying down.

"You can still measure _it_…"

"Leave me alone." Amy groaned, covering herself in the white sheets. Her head touched the pillow and she tried to use it to block out the sound of Shadow's soft laughter. When weight was added to the bed, she was turned around to face the ebony hedgehog. With her hair looking a mess, you'd say she was a wild child, which she basically is. This time, for once, Shadow had to admit it turned him on a bit, especially when she looked up at him through her little bangs, and the way the looked so big from that angle… _*sigh*_

"…I love you, Rose."

**OMG! He finally said it! *Fangirlish screams everywhere!* And this is the longest chapter in the story. I think the 14 size font is really helping write…type more. And thus ends the fun little cliffhanger of chapter 7...And the end of the story as well. I said I'd end it somewhere in the 10-12 range, but I think I lied. I don't know, we'll see. The vote for my new stories are:**

Where love goes…: 2

An Alternate Universe (will have better title): 1

What Love Makes Us Do: 1

**I need some votes, guys! If you need the summaries and stuff, go jump to chapter 6 real quick and look them over. That little button down there should help you. Hehe, but you already knew. So, until next time…**


End file.
